Love Stage
by Cyunha
Summary: [capt 7 up] menceritakan tentang Byun Baekhyun, seorang mahasiswa otaku, adalah orang membosankan yang lahir dari keluarga terkenal serta berbakat. suatu hari dia dihadapkan dengan sebuah iklan TV yang tak bisa ia tolak. Di sana, dia pun bertemu kembali dengan Park Chanyeol, aktor muda populer yang membintangi iklan dua belas tahun yang lalu dengannya.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE STAGE**

 **CHANBAEK VER**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

 **RATED : T**

 **CAST: BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, TAO, KRISS, TAEYEON, HEENIM**

 **DISC: CERITA INI DI ILHAMI DARI ANIME DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **WORD: 2.658**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

 _Bunyi lonceng gereja terdengar merdu dengan hiasan bunga yang berterbangan mengikuti arah angin, orang-orang bersorak ria melihat pasangan yang melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan. Sang pengantin dengan gaun indah menjulur menutupi tubuh indahnya tersenyum manis pada semua orang yang hadir untuk merayakan pernikahannya. Sang pengantin wanita berdiri di depan altar sambil memegang sebuah buket bunga yang siap ia lemparkan. Dengan anggunnya tangan itu terayun melempar buket bunga untuk di dapatkan oleh para tamu yang belum manikah. Di sana di tengah-tengah orang dewasa yang bergerumbul menunggu lemparan bunga, seorang anak kecil menggunakan gaun berwarna pink membalut tubuh kecilnya, dengan rambut pendeknya twintail tergantung dengan indah di kepalanya, berdiri bersama dengan anak kecil lain yang menggunakan stelan jas rapih. Buket bunga terayun di atas dengan indahnya dan mendarat tepat pada anak kecil yang menggunakan gaun cantik, ia tersenyum manis bersama anak kecil lain yang berada tepat di sampingnya._

Sinar mentari pagi, suara burung dan dedaunan yang tertiup angin membuat seorang pria yang masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya menggeliat malas. Di dudukannya tubuh rampingnya mengambil kaca mata yang diletakan di meja nakas sebelah kasurnya, bersiap untuk melakukan rutinitasnya.

POV

aku baekhyun—byun baekhyun tepatnya, aku mendudukan diriku pada kursi makan untuk sekedar menyantap sarapan

"selamat pagi baek...ahh park chanyeol" chanyeol? ku tolehkan pandanganku pada layar kotak di hadapanku melihat sebuah iklan mobil dengan model pria di dalamnya. Yang berteriak tadi adalah ibuku namanya Kim Taeyeon seorang artis dan model terkenal

"ahh chanyeol sangat tampan ya sayang"

"iya, dia sekarang ada dimana-mana, feelnya dalam memerankan apapun sangat terasa" pria yang menjawab pertanyaan ibuku atau lebih tepatnya yang di panggil sayang adalah ayahku Byun Heenim adalah seorang CEO Byun Entertaiment. Kedua orang di hadapanku membuatku pusing setiap harinya

"ah Park Chanyeol ya" pria di sampingku yang baru saja berbicara adalah asisten ayah Huang Zitao. Keluarga kami di lingkupi dengan dunia entertaiment, kakaku adalah seorang penyanyi rock profesional, dia sangat menyayangiku ia adalah Kriss, aku selalu memanggilnya begitu. Perbedaan umur kami tak begitu jauh hanya 6 tahun, ia kini ada di sebuah negara untuk mempromosikan bandnya.

"ngomon-ngomong baekhyun-a" suara eomma membuyarkan semua pikiranku, aku menoleh dan menatapnya

"bukannya kau harus memulai berlatih vocalmu" aku tersentak

"atau kelas dance juga bagus" aku makin tersentak saat appa mulai berucap

"umurmu sudah 20 tahun, maka kamu~"

"argggghhhhh" dengan kesal aku membanting sendok dan garpuh yang ku pegang mengambil tas ku dan berlalu "aku ada kelas pagi jadi aku pergi"

...

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi bus yang baru saja ia naiki, melihat mobil-mobil yang berlawanan arah dengan laju busnya

" _kenapa keluarga selalu ingin mendorong aku dalam dunia mereka, aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang mangaka (pembuat manga)"_ baekhyun menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Ia berjalan di antara kerumunan orang dengan segala aktivitasnya, menuju kelasnya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang letaknya tidak terlalu depan dan tidak terlalu belakang. Kursinya berundak seperti dalam hall pertunjukan operah. Memperhatikan dosen menerangkan beberapa penjelasan mata kuliahnya. Setelah kelasnya berakhir ia berjalan menuju ruangan club universitas, dibukanya pintu ruangan dengan perlahan menampilkan wajah tertunduknya

"ah baekhyun, komiknya sudah sampai barusan"

"jinjja, wah"wajah baekhyun berubah ceria, buru-buru ia duduk di samping Sehun pria yang tadi mengatakan bahwa komik pesanannya sudah sampai. Dengan wajah serius ia membaca komiknya, hening benar-benar hening karena keduanya sibuk dengan bacaan masing-masing. 1 jam,2jam,3jam sampai malam tiba.

"ahhh hari ini ku habiskan dengan membaca manga" pria itu berjalan pulang setelah membaca habis komik yang ia pesan.

"selamat datang baekhyun"sambut ketiga orang di rumahnya

 _"ada apa?kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menjadi seperti ini, sebahagia ini ketika aku pulang biasanya sangat acuh"_ batin baekhyun

"sayang ayo ikut eomma" taeyeon menarik lengan mungil anak bungsunya kehadapan layar kotak yang sering di sebut TV. Tao memencet tombol play pada remote, layar yang barusan terlihat hitam dan tembus pandang seperti cermin sekarang berubah menjadi gambar bergerak, menampilkan adegan 12 tahun yang lalu dimana saat itu ibunya sedang beradegan menikah dan adegan baekhyun menggunakan berpenampilan perempuan.

"Happy Wedding..12th Anniversarry" duber dalam cuplikan itu berbicara dengan tulisan yang muncul pada layar

"ah itu"dengan wajah kaget baekhyun tersentak setelah melihat adegan memalukan menurutnya di putar kembali di hadapannya.

"12 tahun yang lalu, film ini di mulai dengan judul 'Happy Wedding'" tao membenarkan kacamata yang betengge di matanya

"ahh baekhyun manis sekali, honeypun terlihat sangat tampan disitu" taeyeon memluk tubuh heenim bahagia

"iya bahkan kau tidak banyak berubah sampai saat ini sayang"di balasnya pelukan manis sang istri

"untuk merayakan 12 tahun setelah pemutaran Happy Wedding, mereka ingin membuat iklan baru lainnya"dengan wajah yang menakutkan tao menjelaskan "dengan konsep pernikahan 12 tahun yang lali" baekhyun menampilkan wajah pucat mendengarnya "itu akan menampilkan anak kecil yang mendapatkan buket bunga sekarang akhirnya menikah setelah 12 tahun berlalu" jelasnya lagi "mereka ingin menggunakan cast yang sama dengan 12 tahun yang lalu semua orang yang ada dalam film 12 tahun yang lalu. SEMUA" kata terakhir ia pertegas.

"hah?" baekhyun kaget mendengar tao berkata begitu

"aku akan melakukannya, kelihatannya sangat menyenankan, iyakan sayang" taeyeon terlihat amat sangat girang mendengar pernyataan asistennya.

"tu—tunggu sebentar, semuanya berarti apa aku termasuk?" tanya baekhyun dengan tampang polos "anhi. " raut wajahnya berubah pucat pasih "aku tidak mungkin melakukannya" ia menggelengkan kepalanya "mereka bisa menggunakan cast wanita yang mirip dengankukan iya itu bisa" ucapnya tenang

"itulah permasalahannya" jawab tao berbalik ke arah pandang baekhyun

"masalah?"

"aku mempelajari role model prianya adalah Park Chanyeol"

"apa?" baekhyun berteriak keras, teringat akan iklan tentang chanyeol pagi tadi yang ia lihat. Senyumannya

"karena semuanya setuju maka kau pun harus setuju baekhyun-a" ucap tao kembali membenarkan kaca matanya

"kenapa tidak kau gunakan model yang mirip saja" baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya

"tidak bisa, karena Park Chanyeol sangat mengingat wanita itu dengan mata unik dan bibir tipismu" dengan sorot mata yang tajam tao medelik dan mengintimidasi pria di hadapannya. Baekhyun bergetar mendengarnya "jadi mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya". Di belakangnya taeyeon dan heenim sudah berjingkrak kegirangan mendengarnya

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR" bentak baekhyun "kalian melupakan satu hal.. aku adalah seorang PRIA PRIA" baekhyun menunjuk dirinya dengan tegas dan mempertebal kata PRIA. Tao dengan tampang polosnya memeriksa tubuh kecil baekhyun, kepala dada perut dengan seksama

"tak usah khawatir, dengan tubuh kecilmu itu semua dapat di atur" dengan santai tao betolak pinggang

"CUKUP... aku tidak akan menerima tawaran ini" baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya berniat untuk pergi ke kamarnya

"tunggu sebentar, dengan kau menerima tawaran ini, bagus untuk kau mulai terjun dalam dunia entertaiment" ucap tao

"sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan masuk ke dunia itu jadi jangan memaksaku"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan masa depanmu?"

"aku akan menjadi mangaka"

"kau akan menaruh masa depan pada hal tak penting seperti itu. Kau akan menggantungkan pada masa depan seperti itu dengan kemampuanmu yang 0% kau tak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu" dengan nada sarkatis tao berucap, menimbulkan genangan air mata muncul di sudut kecil mata baekhyun, tersadar dengan ucapan yang ia lontarkan ketika genangan air itu meluncur indahnya pada pipi chubby baekhyun. membuat tao sedikit tak enak

"tao bodoh tao bodoh tao bodoh" baekhyun berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya, menumpahkan tangisnya pada sebuah bantal dan kasur. Kamar yang di penuhi poster dan segala pernak-pernik tentang tokoh yang sangat di gemarinya

"andwe andwe andwe" taeyeon marajuk pada suaminya "aku ingin baekhyun menjadi castnya sayang.." dengan wajah imutnya ia menatap pria terkasihnya itu

"tenang sayang, tao akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Iyakan tao" merasa namanya di panggil dengan nada yang tak enak muncul aura gelap di belakangnya, lalu menghela nafasnya lalu memencet tombol call di ponselnya seperti akan menelepon seseorang .

"jahat jahat jahat, kenapa semua tak ada yang mendukungku" baekhyun meronta di atas kasurnya memukul-mukul kasar bantal. "Aku akan menjadi mangaka profesional iyakan Lala-lulu" ia bercakap-cakap pada poster besar dengan gambar animasi wanita dengan menggunakan gaun pink indah dan memegang tongkat sihir.

...

Suasana kelas seperti biasanya membosankan dengan dosen yang menjelaskan tentang materinya dengan monoton. Semua orang sibuk mencatat materi yang di berikan, grekkkk pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan manampakan pria tinggi dengan jeans yang terlihat indah di kakinya, baju kaos yang ketat menampakan betapa gagahnya tubuhnya, rambutnya pirang menyala kacamata hitam bertengger cantik di depan matanya. Pandangannya mengitari area kelas seperti mencari seseorang, baekhyun yang mencerna tatapannya tertegun kaget

"ahhh"ia bangkit dari duduknya berteriak kecil

"ah baekhyun-a" ucapnya girang saat sosok yang di carinya telah ada di hadapannya walaupun jauh. Dengan rasa takut baekhyun menarik lengan kekar pria itu. Semua siswa berjerit histeris ketika melihat adegan barusan.

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini" nafas baekhyun tersengal sehabis berlari tadi

"apa tidak boleh kalau aku menemui adik tercintaku" pria yang di panggil hyung itu berjongkok di hadapan baekhyun memain-mainkan ranting yang tak sengaja ia temui

"bukannya kau harusnya mempromosikan bandmu hyung, jangan membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting" jawab baekhyun datar

"hmm ku dengar kau akan bermain film, wah nanti akan banyak wajahmu muncul di mana-mana" kriss memeluk girang adiknya

"aku tidak akan melakukannya tidak" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya

"ayo lakukanlah, jika kau mau melakukannya akan ada hadiah yang ku berikan" tawar kriss

"apa?" kriss mengambil sesuatu dari balik tasnya, menampilkan sebuah barang berwarna pink—sebuah jam wakeer, ia memecet tombol yang bertengger manis di atas detakan jamnya.

 _'ireonaji... ayo bangun dan bersemangatlah hari ini lala-lulu'_ jam itu mengeluarkan suara tokoh kartun kesukaannya, dengan wajah berbinar pipi yang merona saat mendengarnya baekhyun mencoba meraih jam waker itu dari tangan kriss, dengan cekatan kriss mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Perbedaan tinggi badan pada keduanya sangat signifikan membuat baekhyun sulit menggapainya

"berjanjilah kau akan melakukannya, kau akan terlihat manis sekali"

"aku akan melakukanya" setelah mendengar jawabanya kriss menurunkan tangannya dan di raihlah jam waker itu memeluknya erat dengan pipi yang merona "hanya berpenampilan seperti pada cosplay kan" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada barang yang baru saja ia rebut dari kakanya

'aku selalu berhasil' gumamnya kecil.

...

1 hari

 _'ireonaji... ayo bangun dan bersemangatlah hari ini lala-lulu'_ suara itu membangun tubuh kecil baekhyun dari tidurnya, tersenyum manis saat mematikan jam wakernya "selamat pagi lala-lulu wajah baekhyun berseri-seri.

Hari kedua

 _'ireonaji... ayo bangun dan bersemangatlah hari ini lala-lulu'_ baekhyun terbangun seperti hari sebelumnya memberikan senyum manisnya hanya sedikit perbedaan

Hari ke 3

 _'ireonaji... ayo bangun dan bersemangatlah hari ini lala-lulu'_ dengan malas baekhyun mematika jam wakernya Sampah hari hari berikutnya kegiatannya berubah sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya sangat bosan.

"akh oppa... park chanyeol oppa" teriakan dari segerombol wanita yang sudah menunggu keluarnya chanyeol dari kantornya. Chanyeol dengan semua rasa lelahnya hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya, sebelumnya ia berikan senyuman manisnya pada fans yang setia menunggunya di luar gedung ini.

"ahh" chayeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar menandakan ia benar-benar lelah "aku akan tidur hyung-nim" ucapnya menguap dengan anggukan kecil pria yang menyetir di depan menyahut.

"ah chanyeol-ssi aku lupa tentang pembuatan film" managernya sesekali menatap orang di belakangnya melalui pantulan dari cermin

"film?film apa?" tanya chanyeol

"perayaan 12 tahun Happy Wedding" mendengar managernya mengatakan itu membuat chanyeol menggelonjak dari tempat duduknya

"jinjja?" dengan girang ia menanyakan kebenarannya

"ya"

"wah jinjja" ia menundudukan pinggulnya menghela nafas senang mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, membuka kunci dan menampilkan wallpaper seorang anak kecil dengan menggunakan gaun pink dengan rambut tertwintail manis sekali, anak kecil yang ia temui 12 tahun yang lalu.

"kau terlihat senang chanyeol-ssi" ucap manager-nim mengagetkannya

"ha?" tanyanya ragu

"kau terlihat senang mendengar nya, syukurlah"

.

.

.

"selamat pagi" dengan gontai tao masuk ke kantornya menyapa para pegawai

"selamat pagi" sapa heenim

"ah sajang-nim, kau datang" jawab tao kaget melihat heenim sudah duduk manis di meja kerjanya, heenim jarang sekali datang ke kantor sangat jarang tetapi sekarang sudah duduk manis di meja kerjanya.

"aku hanya ingin meliat skript untuk film baekhyun" sekretarisnya memberikan setumpuk kertas yang ternyata adalah skenario untuk shooting nanti. Taopun mendapat salinan script yang di berikan sekretasinya

"disitu ada 4 scene" jelasnya

"terima kasih"tao membalik balik dan mempelajari script di tangannya

...

"chanyeol..chanyeol chanyeol aku akan bertemu dengannya hari ini" dengan nada manis dan girang taeyeon mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sangat bahagia

"kau terlihat senang sekali sayang" baekhyun hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya datar tanpa memakan sarapannya

"yo semuanya bersiaplah- ya baekhyun-a makan sarapanmu aku tidak ingin kau kehabisan tenaga saat shooting nanti" tao menatap tajam pada baekhyun

"tidak, aku tidak makan sekarang perutku sangat sakit" ucapnya lemas tanpa gairah

"tidak tidak kau harus makan, makan makananmu sekarang" bentak kecil tao memaksa memasukan sarapannya pada baekhyun, baehyun meronta.

"selamat pagi" ucap ketiga wanita dengan style yang unik menyapa baekhyun yang duduk di kursi dalam ruangan makeup. Ketiganya memperkenalkan diri dengan specialis masing-masing, siap untuk mengubah tampilan baekhyun

"ketiga stylis ini adalah pekerja dari kriss yang di kirimkan khusus untukmu" jelasnya sembari membenarkan kacamatanya di balas dengan helaan nafas baekhyun

"pertama lepaskan dulu kacamata ini gunakan kontak lensnya" ucap salah satu stylisnya, ketiganya memeriksa kulit rambut kuku bahkan mata milik baekhyun membuat sang empunya tertunduk lesu.

"selesai" di bukanya penutup yang menutup kegiatan mereka mendandani baekhyun, kini baekhyun berdiri dengan gaun menjulur hingga bawah berwarna putih bersih dengan rambut panjang yang menggantung indah di kepalanya, makeup yang natural kalung yang bertengger cantik di leher ramping baekhyun. baekhyun tertunduk malu melihat dirinya pada pantulan cermin, tao yang melihatnya terkaget-kaget, betapa cantiknya baekhyun di hadapannya dengan penampilan wanita

"kalian sangat pintar dalam mendandani orang ya" pujinya "kau benar-benar cantik"

"apa yang kau katakan" bentak baekhyun

"bahkan tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa kau adalah seorang namja" tambahnya lagi menunjukan seringai liciknya, baekhyun tertegun "benarkah" lirihnya

Knock..knock... suara ketukan pintu membuat semua menatap pintunya, salah satu staylis membukakn pintunya. Terlihat chanyeol berdiri di balik pintu dengan jas dan stelan putih rapih yang terlihat pas pada tubuh tingginya menggandeng sebuket bunga.

"selamat pagi, aku adalah lawan mainmu namaku Park Chanyeol" sapanya dengan senyuman manis khasnya

'park chanyeol' batinya

"ah baekhyun-a lama tak bertemu, dengan wajah berbinar chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun "apa kabarmu baik?"

"ah annyeong chanyeol-a"jawabnya gugup

"ah ini" chanyeol memberikan buket bunganya, tangan lentik baekhyun memegang buket bunga itu dengan anggun "terima kasih" ucap baekhyun gugup

"ini sudah lama sekali ya" ujarnya lagi dengan pipi yang merona

"ah benarkah" jawab baekhyun kaku 'ah dia menatapku' baekhyun tertegun ketika matanya menatap manik mata lawan bicaranya 'aku tau, dia akan tahu kalau aku bukan seorang yeoja'

"ah maaf chanyeol-ssi kami tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri, bahkan kau datang membawa sebuket bunga" ucap tao basa-basi menatap chanyeol dengan senyumannya

"ah tak apa-apa tao-ssi" chanyeol menunduk dengan sopan "aku hanya sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya setelah 12 tahun lamanya" chanyeol tersenyum manis pada lawan bicaranya—tao. Tao memberikan kartu namanya pada chanyeol, dan chanyeol menerima nya dengan sopan.

"wah aku mendengar banyak tentangmu, ah baekhyun dari perusahaan byun ternyata" mendengar itu baekhyun tersentak kaget

"ah iya tapi dia tak sering mengikuti kegiatan perusahaan" elak tao

"semuanya, shooting akan segera mulai di harapkan semuanya bersiap" ucap kru yang datang ke ruangan baekhyun

'shooting?' lagi-lagi baekhyun tersentak, tubuhnya menggigil seperti kedinginan, ia gugup sangat gugup

"ah kalau begitu aku bersiap dulu" ucapnya, melihat aneh kearah baekhyun yang mengigil, lalu berlalu menghilang di balik pintu. Baekhyun berdiri di depan altar yang di siapkan untuk shooting hari ini, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat gugupnya tak bisa di hindari.

"chanyeol silahkan masuk ini giliranmu" teriak PD-nim, chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam altar bersiap untuk menunggu pengantinnya tiba. Di sana di luar altar tao baekhyun dan ketiga stylisnya sudah berdiri menunggu giliran

"ta..tao"panggilnya

"tenanglah, kau pasti bisa melakukannya" tao tak membalikan tubuhnya tak berniat melihat baekhyun

"bukan itu maksudku" mendengar itu tao membalikan tubuhnya melihat keadaan baekhyun

"aku merasa gempa bumi sedang menimpaku" dengan gerakan seperti ada gempa bumi baekhyun gugup tak bisa menghindari semuanya

"kau bertindak bodoh" tatapan sinis di pancarkan tao

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya andwe" baekhyun menangis tanpa air mata, sampai PD-nim memanggil namanya untuk memasuki adegannya. Seketika getaran tubuhnya berhenti membuat tubuhnya tegang, ketiga stylisnya membereskan tatanan rias wajahnya sebelum akhirnya baekhyun mulai memasuki scenenya. Helaan nafas sebelum memulai semuanya,

"Action" teriak PD-nim, baekhyun berdiri di balik pintu altar sebelum pintu itu di buka perlahan oleh cast pelayan,'hanya berjalan sampai sana bukan' pikirnya, dengan menutup matanya ia berjalan cepat ke arah altar pernikahaan sampai peristiwa memalukan menimpahnya, kakinya terpelintir gaunnya mengakibatkan tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh. Semua mata menatapnya iba, chanyeol kaget lalu menghampiri tubuh baekhyun yang terjatuh setelah adegan di hentikan.

 **TBC**

 **Review juseyo**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE STAGE**

 **CHANBAEK VER**

 **P2**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

 **RATED : T**

 **CAST: BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, TAO, KRISS, TAEYEON, HEENIM**

 **DISC: CERITA INI DI ILHAMI DARI ANIME DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **WORD: 2.559**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

Para stylis bergegas membereskan tatanan rambut dan make upnya. Chanyol berjongkok menyamakan tubuhnya dengan baekhyun, tersenyum manis pada pria di hadapannya. Chanyeol tak sama sekali menyadari bahwa baekhyun adalah pria, di keluarkannya bola kecil berwarna unik dari sakunya menjulurkan tanganya menyuruh baekhyun mengambil bola kecil itu

"apa ini?" tanyanya

"ini adalah bola keburuntungan, sama seperti 12 tahun lalu. Saat kau merasa gugup dan merasa selalu salah dalam setiap adegan, genggam ini dan cobalah tenang" ucap chanyeol, baekhyun menggenggam bola kecil itu di tangannya, tangannya mendekap ke dadanya, ia memejamkan matanya

"tenang...tenang...tenang" ketika ia membuka matanya ke gugupannya hilang seketika ia tersenyum manis di hadapan chanyeol membuat pipi itu kembali merona

"ja...jadi kita bisa melanjutkannya kan?" ucapnya kaku

"hmm" scene kembali di mulai, kini baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang, terbukanya pintu altar menampilkan sosok baekhyun yang tersenyum manis pada lawan mainnya berjalan anggun menghampirinya yang berdiri di altar bersama pendeta. Di jatuhkannya tubuh ramping baekhyun kedalam pelukan chanyeol perlahan kepala chanyeol mendekat pada kepala baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan senyum pepsodennya mendekat ke wajah cantik baekhyun yang tersenyum manis dengan mata yang tertutup, benar-benar cantik itulah yang ada dalam benak chanyeol. kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan seketika baekhyun membuka matanya terlalu dekat pikirnya. Masih dalam keadaan kedua bibir menyentuh satu sama lain, hening seketika belum ada yang sadar dengan semuanya.

"kyaaaaaaaa" baekhyun menjerit histeris membuat semua yang hadir tanpak heran. Dengan rasa yang di deritanya tubuh mungil berbalut gaun cantik itu berlari kencang hingga menuju ruangannya, chanyeol masih diam tanpa kata duduk di bawah altar memandangi baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu yang di susul oleh tao.

"kenapa dia?" pikir chanyeol

"ah kenapa dengan baekhyun-ku, ah mungkin karena itu adalah first kissnya" ucap taeyeon memandang ke belakang arah pintu yang di lewati baekhyun.

.

 _'aduh kenapa si bodoh chanyeol itu malah menciumnya, kan tidak ada di script'_ tao mengumpat kesal menemui PD-nimnya

"PD-nim, kenapa jadi seperti ini, di scriptnya kan tidak adegan itu" ucap tao kesal dengan terus memperbaiki kacamatanya

"ha?kau tak melihat scriptnya, disana dengan jelas tertera adegannya" PD-nim menatap tao aneh, dengan hembusan nafasnya ia memalingkan tubuhnya menuju ruangan dimana baekhyun berada

"baek, ayo keluar" tao mencoba membujuknya

.

"maaf tuan ini sudah sampai" sebuah taksi berhenti pada suatu studio dimana baekhyun sedang shooting, pria dengan kaos sedikit longgar dengan rompi melapisinya, celana jeans yang robek di beberapa bagian, kacamata hitam yang selalu indah bertengger di tempatnya rambut blonde kuning menyala duduk di kursi penumpang, mengeluarkan satu lembar uang dan memberikannya pada supirnya

"ambil kembaliannya"ia membuka pintu mobil taksinya membawa sebuah benda berbentuk bantal yang panjang di tangannya. Berjalan masuk ke studio itu.

Sudah beberapa kali tao mencoba membujuk baekhyun untuk keluar tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dengan nada menyerah ia keluarkan ponselnya

"terpaksa harus meminta bantuan dia lagi" ucapnya menekan tombol di ponselnya, menempatkan ponsel itu di telinganya "kriss-a tolong aku!" ucapnya pada orang di sebrang telepon

"apa yang kau butuhkan"

"baekhyun merajuk lagi"

"ne arra yo arra" dengan suara menggema tao menjauhkan ponselnya "eh"tao kaget melihat kriss sudah berdiri tegap di sampingnya.

 _London di hari yang sama_

"dimana kriss" manager masuk kedalam ruangan dengan 2 orang yang sibuk memainkan alat musik

"dia terbang ke korea" dengan entengnya salah satu dari mereka menjawab, manager hanya membayangkan penerbangan yang begitu jauh dari london ke korea

"aish bahkan rekamannya saja belum selesai" nada kesal datang dari bibir tipis managernya

.

"ne arra yo" dengan nada sombong tersenyum kecil pada pria di hadapannya, dengan menenteng bantal di tangannya ia mengetuk kecil pintunya

"baek ini aku kriss" baekhyun membuka pintunya membuat tao yang melihat kaget sekaligus marah pasalnya ia membujuk ribuan kali tak ada tanggapan, tapi kriss hanya sekali langsung di buka. Kriss masuk ke dalam mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi

"ada apa, kembalilah shooting"

"tidak hyung aku tidak akan kembali kesana" ucapnya kesal

"lakukan atau kau akan mendapat ini sebagai hadiah jika kau mau kembali ke film" dengan tampang yang sok imut kriss mencoba merayu, tao hanya bertolak pinggang berdiri di balik pintu. Di bukanya bungkusan yang ia pegang dari tadi menampakan sebuah bantal bergambar lala-lulu karakter animasi kegemarannya, tingginya menyamai tubuh baekhyun yang mungil. Ia berbalik langsung berlari menuju bantalnya memeluknya erat

"aku akan melakukannya"

"PD-nim" panggil chanyeol

"ne" chanyeol membungkukkan tubuh tingginya menatap PD-nim seperti berharap sesuatu.

"kau sudah selesai ayo kembali ke scene mu yang kau gagalkan tadi" ucap tao sarkatis

"ne" baekhyun melepas bantalnya berdiri dan merapihkan tatanan make upnya di bantu ketiga stylisnya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun menuju tao, tao menggandeng kecil lengannya membantu agar tidak terlihat bodoh

"tao-ssi kita bisa melanjutkannya kan, chanyeol meminta menghapus adegan tadi" baekhyun tertegun

' _pria itu baik'_ pikir baekhyun. hari itu semuanya menyelesaikan dengan baik, bahkan tak ada kesalahan apapun lagi yang di buat baekhyun. Baekhyun berniat untuk kembali ke ruangannya tapi ia lupa arah bahkan sepanjang ruangan yang ia lihat terlihat sama

"ah kenapa semuanya sama?" ia mengeluh kecil bahkan kakinya pun lecet akibat menggunakan highellsnya ia melepaskan sepatunya menenteng untuk menghilangkan nyeri yang berkelanjutan itu. Pluk sebuah bola krystal terjatuh baekhyun spontan mengejarnya, bola itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, baekhyun mengambilnya

"eh aku di depan ruanganku sendiri" ia tersenyum "tadi ini bisa menghilangkan kegugupanku sekarang menemukan ruanganku sungguh ajaib"

"baekhyun-a" teriak chanyeol yang muncul dari baik sudut ruangan

"ye" baekhyun berdiri menghadap ke hadapannya memegang bola kecil itu di tangan lentiknya

"ahh, tadi actingmu bagus chukkae"chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya gugup

"ah ne, ah ini aku lupa mengembalikan bolamu gomawo" baekhyun menyodorkan bola yang di pegangnya

"ah lebih baik kau yang pegang, aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Ku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya, warna bola inipun kan sama dengan warna matamu" chanyeol mendelik memperhatikan mata lentik baekhyun "karena bola ini aku tak bisa membantumu tetapi selalu mengingatmu, bahkan selama 12 tahun ini aku tak bisa melupakanmu" chanyeol menampilkan wajah seriusnya "tetapi kini aku sudah bertemu dengan mu membuat semuanya _clear_ bahwa aku...mencintaimu" nada tegas dan gugup bercampur aduk. Patung terpatung tubuh baekhyun dengan tatapan polos

 _"eh?eh?, ah iya dia kan tak tau kalau aku bukan wanita, 12 tahun lalu pun aku berpakaian seperti ini juga bagaimana ini"_ batin baekhyun, baekhyun menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya

BRAKKK pintu ruangan terbuka paksa sang pelaku berdiri tegap di ambang pintu menenteng bantal besar yang akan di berikan kepada sang adik

"aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu chanyeol-a" ucap kriss datar

"hyung!..Kriss!" jawab keduanya berbarengan

"bagaimana pun menjauhlah dari adik laki-lakiku" kriss menjauhkan baekhyun dari jangkauan chanyeol "aku tak akan memberikan dengan mudah pada pria sepertimu" baekhyun hanya menampilkan wajah datar -.-. "kalau kau ingin mendapatkan langkahi dulu mayatku" ujarnya

"he? Apa maksudmu, bahkan aku tak berpikir tentang itu, tapi tunggu adik laki-laki?laki-laki?" chanyeol mengorek kupingnya kalo-kalo dia salah dengar

"iya laki-laki, baekhyun adalah adik laki-lakiku"dengan tak sopan tanpa permisi ia buka gaun yang di kenakan baekhyun sampai sepinggang menampilkan dada dan perutnya ratanya

"ah HYUNG!" bentak baekhyun pada kriss, chanyeol hanya menganga pandangannya tiba-tiba teramat jelas terzoom dengan hebatnya, ' _laki-laki?'_ pikirannya kacau perutnya mual, kepalanya pusing. Aura hitam menyeruak di sekitar tubuh chanyeol. dan kriss hanya menertawakannya puas.

"hahah, ternyata kau tertipu" dengan tampang sombong dan sok angkuh kriss menertawakan chanyeol yang terjongkok lesu. Baekhyun mendekati tubuh chanyeol mencoba memegangnya tetapi di tepis mentah-mentah oleh chanyeol, kini ia sedang marah besar. Aura hitam menyeruak di sekitar tubuh chanyeol. dan kriss hanya menertawakannya puas.

"dasar pembohong besar, lari di pertengahan shooting dan menghentikan semuanya. Kau tak tau seberapa sibuknya aku, tetapi kau malah membuatnya semakin rumit. Dasar bodoh" chanyeol meninggalkan dua kaka beradik itu dengan terus menggerutu hingga tubuhnya hilang di sudut lorong sebelumnya ia sempat mengatakan "bodoh" dengan wajah kesalnya

"hyung, apa benar itu park chanyeol yang ada di tv?" tanya baekhyun remeh

"iya itulah seorang Park Chanyeol!, ah aku lupa ini hadiahmu" kriss memberikan bantalnya

"ahh lala-lulu" dengan antusias ia merebut bantal yang di pegang kriss

...

Tao mengambil secangkir kopi dari _pantri_ mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa dekat pantry, ia menyeruput minumannya.

"maafkan soal baekhyun ya" heenim muncul dari balik pintu, mendekat ke arah tao yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan" tao mengambil secangkir kop untuk diberikan pada heenim

"kau ingat bagaimana saat pertama kali kau datang ke rumahku dan bertemu dengan baekhyun ?" tanya heenim menyeruput kopinya. Tao sedikit berfikir sambil menundukan kepalanya.

 _Flashback_

 _Taeyeon menatap tajam pria di hadapannya dengan amat sangat mendalam orang yang di pandangnya berkali-kali menelan ludahnya. Menahan rasa gugup dalam dirinya_

 _"yosh,, dia keren" ucap taeyeon girang, tao bernafas lega saat taeyeon menjaukan wajahnya_

 _"benarkah? Aku tau kau akan menyukainya" ucap heenim girang_

 _"tentu saja honey.." taeyeon merangkul manis sang suami. Tao tersadar sedari tadi di perhatikan oleh seseorang, sosok baekhyun terdiam bersembunyi di balik ambang pintu dengan hoddie warna biru menatap takut tao. Saat itu umurnya mash 15 tahun._

 _"ah baekhyun, ayo mendekat kesini"panggil heenim "ayo perkenalkan dirimu" baekhyun tampak malu ia semakin menyembunyikan tubuh kecil di balik tembok. Dengan pertahan yang ia bangun dalam hatinya, ia berjalan mendekat pada sang ayah_

 _"perkenalkan ini Huang Zitao, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di sini" heenim memperkenalkan tao pada anaknya baekhyun "dan tao, dia baekhyun anakku"_

 _"sebuah kehormatan aku bisa berkenalan denganmu" tao menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil baekhyun. tiba-tiba rona merah muncul pada kedua pipi tembam baekhyun saat mencoba meraih jabatan tangan tao._

"aku sangat ingat betapa polosnya dia" tao tersenyum kecil

"ia selalu intrvert" jawab heenim "dan juga dia mempunyai trauma yang aneh saat shooting di mulai" heenim tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"itu sebabnya dia sangat tidak mau terjun pada dunia entertaiment" ucap tao. Keduanya asik mengobrol di ruang Pantri menertawakan pria yang kini sedang asik memeluk hadiah kesayangannya.

..

Baekhyun memeluk erat hadiah pemberian kriss

' _sudahlah tak apa toh tidak akan bertemu lagi'_ gumam baekhyun dalam hati sambil terus memegang erat bantalnya

"sial" chanyeol merutuki dirinya di dalam mobil vannya , ia terus mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Heenim dan taeyeon mengunjungi kamar baekhyun, dengan sangat tak sabar taeyeon membuka pintu hingga terbuka bebas.

"baekhyun" sang ibu memeluk anaknya yang sudah kembali menjadi baekhyun seorang anak laki-lakinya. Ia terus saja menanyai anaknya dengan segala macam pertanyaan seputar shootingnya. Tao yang menatap keluarga itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"aku hebatkan?" kriss munul dari balik pintu

"hmm hanya segitu kau sudah bangga" tao memutar bola matanya malas, kriss hanya terkekeh kecil...

 _''ireonaji... ayo bangun dan bersemangatlah hari ini lala-lulu'_ pagi yang cerah di sambut dengan bunyi nyaring dari alrm milik baekhyun. alarmnya terus saja berkumandang, bahkan orang yang di bangunkan enggan untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Baekhyun terlelap tidur sambil memeluk hadiah barunya, serasa tidur bersama dengan karakter kesayangannya. Bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar bahkan tak di indahkan baekhyun yang masih saja enggan bangun.

"baek baek ayo bangun" tao menggedor pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar, karena orang yang di panggilnya tak menjawab. "baek sudah pagi ayo bangun" teriak tao dari luar. Dan baekhyun lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan ucapan tao. Hanya ada bunyi alarm yang terdengar oleh telinga tao. Tao menghentikan akivitas mengetuknya, wajahnya di liputi kemarahan yang amat seram. Dia tak sabar, di tendangnya pintu kamar baekhyun hingga terbuka. Ia melihat tubuh yang sedang terkapar di kasur sambil memeluk bantal dengan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"baekhyun BANGUN" teriak tao, dan akhirnya orang yang di panggil terbangun dengan wajah yang kacau, ia menyusut ujung bibirnya. Mematikan alarm yang terus saja berbunyi, menatap jam alarm itu dengan setengah sadar, mengucek matanya ringan dan membiasakan pandanganya

"MWO?" matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya ternganga dan wajahnya sangat panik "jam 7? Aku terlambat" baekhyun panik.

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku" teriak baekhyun, tao sedang asik di lemari baekhyun memilih baju yang akan di pakainya.

"jangan tanya berapa kali aku membangunkanmu bodoh" tao melemparkan sehelai demi sehelai baju dari lemari baju baekhyun. baekhyun dengan paniknya menggunakan pakaian yang asal ia ambil dari lemparan tao.

"kau tidur larut malam lagi ya semalam" tao bertolak pinggang sedangkan baekhyun dengan paniknya memasang sepatunya. "sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam?" tanya tao

"itu sudah jelaskan" baekhyun berdiri setelah merasa sudah menggunakan sepatunya. "aku menggambar manga"

"tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau tau apa ini?" tanya tao memperlihatkan bola yang di gunakan chanyeol untuk menenangkan hati baekhyun. "pembersih rumah menemukan bola ini saat melakukan bersih-bersih" timpal tao.

"ah.." baekhyun tersentak melihatnya "aku melupakan ini, ini kan bola keberuntukan yang ku pinjam dari chanyeol!" ucap baekhyun

"hah?" tao terheran. Lalu seketika baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"bola keberuntungan?" tao melihat lebih dekat bola kecil di tangannya. "ini terlihat seperti bola kaca biasa untukku" ucap tao datar "tapi di sini terlihat retakan kecil" ia menerawang masuk di dalam bola

"ha? Retak? Tidak mungkin" baekhyun heran, ia mengambil paksa bola itu lalu melihat apa benar bolanya retak. "ini benar, pasti ini karena aku menjatuhkannya kemarin" baekhyun merasa bersalah. Bola itu terlepas, memantul ke segala arah. Baekhyun dan tao hanya terdiam datar melihat bolanya terpantul dengan anehnya.

"kyaaa... retaknya makin parah" ucap baekhyun tersadar saat bola berhenti memantul tepat di kakinya "apa yang harus aku lakukan" baekhyun panik. Ia teringat kembali dimana chanyeol marah saat mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang pria

"t..t..ao bisa kah kau pergi ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf untukku?" ucap baekhyun gugup "jika aku yang datang ke sana , aku yakin dia tidak akan mau berbicara padaku" tubuh baekhyun bergetar hebat. Tao memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat kelakuan baekhyun yang sudah menyodorkan tangannya,

"jadi kau mau jadi orang jenis apa?" tao membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"hah?" getaran tubuh baekhyun berhenti, ia melihat tao heran

"jika kau memiliki sebuah kesalahan hadapi jangan menjadikan orang lain korban, dewasalah. Jadi baekhyun pergilah sendiri untuk meminta maaf!" ucap tao datar "jika kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan menjadi mangaka hebat" timpah tao

"k..kau benar" baekhyun tertunduk lesu "kau berfikir aku harus meminta maaf?" ia menatap bolanya

"kau tidak perlu mempersulit dan memperpanjang semuanya"

"benarkah?"

"pertama dan paling utama adalah kau harus mencari bola yang sama persis dengan ini" baekhyun menyeringai aneh "jika bola ini keadaan baik, setidaknya expressinya tidak akan terlalu buruk" tao mengacungkan satu jarinya

"he? Lalu apa maksud kedewasaan" baekhyun berteriak aneh "jika kau hanya menyuruhku membeli bola baru, kenapa kau hars menasehatiku bodoh"

"tidak ada jalan lain, maka laksanakan" tao mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun

"Yes Sir" jawab lantang baekhyun. ia berlari meninggalkan rumahnya untuk segera menuju kampus, karena terlambat.

"dia tidak akan mendapatkan kegilaan setelah ini" ucap tao berdiri di ambang pintu melihat kepergian baekhyun. baekhyun terus berlari, ia mampir ke sebuah toko marble untuk mencari pengganti bola marble yang ia hancurkan. Memilih satu persatu dengan teliti. Ia berada di jalan penyebrangan setelah meninggalkan toko. Ia menghela nafas panjangnya karena tidak menemukan bola yang sama. Orang-orang sudah ramai di sekelilingnya bersiap menyebrang untuk kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Tapi lampu tak kunjung berubah menjadi hijau untuk pejalan kaki.

"huh.. kenapa sulit sekali mencari marble yang sama" baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mendengar lonceng berbunyi dengan lantangnya

 _'12 tahun yang lalu di umur yang lain dan akhirnya menikah'_ baekhyun menatap layar besar yang tergantung di salah satu gedung perbelanjaan, menampilkan iklan yang baru saja ia bintangi.

"itu aku?" gumam baekhyun

"ahhh" teriakan kagum seorang perempuan mengalihkan pandangannya "bukankah itu salah satu iklan, yang pernah di bintangi saat chanyeol kecil dulu? Dia sangat manis" keduanya asik memperhatikan layar iklan di atas kepalanya.

"iya dan aktris perempuannya juga sama seperti saat kecil dulu" ketiganya bersunda guraw membicarakan iklan yang ada di televisi besar.

"aku berharap mereka bisa berkencan"

"eh?" baekhyun tersentak, lampu menunjukan hijau untuk pejalan kaki, baekhyun lebih memillih melanjutkan perjalanannya dibandingkan dengan mendengarkan celotehan dari perempuan tadi.

TBC review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE STAGE**

 **CHANBAEK VER**

 **P3**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA/Humor**

 **RATED : T**

 **CAST: BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, TAO, KRISS, TAEYEON, HEENIM**

 **DISC: CERITA INI DI ILHAMI DARI ANIME DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **WORD: 2.559**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

 _Chanyeol berjalan di sebuah hutan yang gelap, lembab dan menakutkan. Ia mengunakan stelan jas rapih berwana putih, sama seperti saat ia memerankan sebagai role model di iklan happy weeding. Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah hingga sebuah cahaya menyilaukan pengelihatannya. Suasana hutan gelap, lembab dan menakutkan berubah menjadi sebuah ladang bunga mawar yang indah, burung-burung berkicau merdu. Tanah yang di tumbuhi bunga lebat, sangat lebat. Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang memainkan bunga di ujung ladang, gadis itu menggunakan gaun ping dengan rambut pirang yang di kuncir dua. Ia hampiri gadis kecil itu, gadis yang sedang memainkan bunga mawarnya tersadar akan kedatangan seseorang, ia menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Ia berdiri sambil tersenyum, bunga digenggamnya erat di dada, chanyeol yang melihatnya kaget_

 _'ba..baekhyun?' angin berhembus menerbangkan bunga-bungan di ladang itu, gadis kecil itu berubah menjadi gadis dewasa yang baru menjadi partner kerjanya_

 _"baekhyun" chanyeol tersenyum saat menyebutkan namanya._

 _"chanyeol-a..."_

 _"baekhyun-a.." keduanya berlagak orang yang lama tak berjumpa, chanyeol berlari kecil mendekat pada baekhyun. belum sempat ia sampai pada baekhyun, sebuah angin besar menybak gaun indahnya hingga menampilkan sesuatu yang menyatakan identitasnya. Chanyeol tersentak kaget, seketika pandangan dan pikirannya di penuhi dengan belalai gajah..._

Brukk... chanyeol terjatuh dari sebuah kasur setelah ia bermimpi buruk.

Baekhyun berjalan di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa, sambil memegang tasnya erat ia berjalan terus masuk ke dalam kampus

"iklan itu, aku punya firasat buruk sedari awal" gumam baekhyun dalam hati "bagaimana jika semua orang mengetahui tentang kebenarannya tapi ku fikir tidak akan ada yang perduli" baekhyun lesu seketika aura tubuh baekhyun menjadi abu-abu.

Baekhyun berkutat dengan helaian kertas di mejanya, ia menggoretkan pinsil pada helaian kertas itu.

"tapi itu semua tidak masalah untukku, aku akan menjadi mangaka terkenal!, aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan mangaku sebelum deadline" ucap baekhyun dalam hati, pinsilnya tak pernah berhenti menggoret setiap helaian kertas.

"yes, covernya sudah selesa" gumamnya setelah menyelesaikan cover depan manga yang akan ia buat. Ia tersenyum puas. Hasilnya sangat sangat hancur, seperti tak memiliki bakat sama sekali. Gambarnya bahkan tak lebih bagus dari anak tk.

"baekhyun apa yang sedang kau gambar?" tanya sehun

"ha? Ini rahasia" baekhyun menutup kertas yang sudah tergambar manga buatanya.

"apa itu untuk perlombaan? Apa kau mengikuti seoul mangaka?" tanya sehun sambil tangan kananya menopang dagunya

"aku bilang ini rahasia" baekhyun semakin menutup gambarnya. "jadi jangan melihatnya" sehun menyerah, ia menghela nafas lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

 _'aku hanya harus menutupi dan merahasiakannya dari sehun, lalu aku akan mendapatkan hadiahnya'_ gumam baekhyun dalam hati lalu baekhyun membayangkan saat ia mendapatkan hadiah nomor 1 atas gambar yang ia buat. Ia tersenyum sambil membayangkannya

"kau menampakan wajah anehmu lagi saat melamun baekhyun" gumam sehun yang melihat tingkah teman di hadapannya.

..

"chanyeol bersiaplah pada set movie.." teriak PD-nim dengan pengeras suara, chanyeol sedang dalam proses pembuatan film tentang seorang detective. Chanyeol dengan tampan dan sigap muncul dari balik pintu menyapa semua crew yang ada di set movienya

"selamat pagi semuanya" sapanya pada semua crew

"ah chanyeol-a, selamat pagi" ucap PD-nim sambil memegang buku script di tangannya.

"selamat pagi PD-nim" chanyeol dan sang managerpun memberikan sapaan di barengi bungkukan tubuh.

"untuk shooting pertama, kita mulai dari scene dimana karaktermu sebagai Park Soo Ha seorang detective" sang produser membaca scriptnya "yang mencari tahu kehidupan dari pelaku yang sedang kau incar. Kau mengerti?" tanya produsernya

"ye. Aku mengerti"

"kalau begitu mohon bantuanya" keduanya saling membungkuk, dan moviepun siap untuk di garap

"ya.. chanyeol-a" sapa seorang aktor lain yang berperan sebagai sang pelaku yang di incar chanyeol

"ah annyeong" sapanya

"annyeong, oppa namaku Rachel aku dari Ashika Entertaiment" seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirangnya di kuncir twitail menyapanya. Ia tersenyum manis pada pria di hadapannya

"oh sama-sama" ucap gugup chanyeol

 _Filming_

"okeh action" teriak sang producer

 _Sang pelaku berjalan di sebuah kompleks yang sengaja di buat semirip mungkin. Pria itu mempercepat langkahnya, merasa seseorang telah mengikutinya. Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati mencoaba mengikuti kemana akan pergi sang pelaku. Sang pelaku menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berbelok , chanyeol bersembunyi di sebuah tiang di balik belokan. Ia menyelinap untuk melihat sang pelaku. Chanyeol kaget, saat melihat sang pelaku memeluk sayang seorang anak kecil yang keluar dari sebuah rumah._

 _"ayah selamat datang" teriak si gadis kecil sambil memeluk ayahnya yang ternyata adalah sang pelaku. Sang ayah memeluk erat gads kecilnya_

 _"apa kau berlaku baik saat aku pergi?" tanya sanga ayah mengusap surau rambut anaknya._

 _"hmm" gadis itu menjawab girang_

 _"bagus" gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis, sang ayah menggendong anaknya sambil sang anakk terus saja berceloteh. Chanyeol masih tertegun setelah melihat senyuman si gadis kecil itu._

"bagus, expresi yang bagus" sang PD-nim sudah siap tersenyum girang sampai akhirnya,

 _Chanyeol meninggalkan si pelaku berniat untuk pulang. Ia berjalan gontai dan_

Brukk..

"CUT"sang producer menghentikan shooting saat melihat chanyeol membentur sebah tiang listrik buatan. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, ia terus memegang keningnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya crew, kedua pemain yang bersama melakukan adegan menghampiri chanyeol.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"aku baik-baik saja" chanyeol bangkit walau masih menyimpan sakit pada keningnya. "aku hanya sedikit menghayati peran" ucapnya "maaf apa kita bisa mengulang adegan barusan?" tanya chanyeol seraya membungkukan tubuhnya. Ia melihat gadis kecil di hadapanya

"maaf ya?" ucap chanyeol lirih

"tak apa" gadis kecil itu tersenyum sangat manis. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuyarkan segala pengheliatannya tentang baekhyun.

"maaf PD-nim, bisakah kita mengulang adegan barusan?' ucap chanyeol tegas. PD-nim hanya menganga mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"oke.. take 2" teriak PD-nim dengan pengeras suara. Lalu adegan itupun di ulang kembali tapi berakhir dengan hasil yang sama. Chanyeol yang membentur tembok.

Jalanan ramai dengan berbagai jenis orang dengan segala aktivitasnya. Mobil chanyeol berhenti karena lampu menunjukan lampu merah

"syukurlah PD-nim mau mengganti dialognya"ucap managernya "aku tidak berfikir tidak memasukan adegan seperti itu lagi kedalam scene" yang di ajak bicara hanya terdiam, pandangannya kosong—ia melamun.

"kau akan mendapat jadwal padat seminggu ini, untunglah hari ini jadwalmu kosong jadi kau bisa beristirahat" sang manager melihat chanyeol dari pantulan kaca mobilnya.

 _12 tahun yang lalu di umur yang lain mereka akhirnya menikah_

Chanyeol mematikan layar kecil di mobilnya yang menunjukan iklan Happy Weeding.

"tidak.. bukan saatnya aku terpuruk seperti ini" ucap chanyeol dalam hati, chanyeol kembali terbayang gaun panjang nan indah di kenakan oleh baekhyun.

"masalahnya, saat aku mulai melupakannya justru dia selalu mampir ke otakku" gumam chanyeol. "terlebih gadis tadi mengingatkanku padanya."seketika ingatan tentang gadis kecil yang menjadi lawan mainnya muncul dengan perubahan menjadi wajah baekhyun saat 12 tahun yang lalu. Pipi chanyeol merona merah. Ia terlalu terbuyai dengan bayangan tentang cantik dan indahnya suara baekhyun saat memanggil namanya.

"sial aku kena lagi" chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar sesaat setelah tersadar.

"meskipun dia pria dan menggunakan pakaian yang aneh, dan tidak memiliki talenta sama sekali, tapi 12 tahun lalu perasaan yang aneh itu menghantuiku setiap malam, sial" ia menggerutu dalam hati dan kembali mengingat masa 12 tahun, dan juga kenangan baru yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"chanyeol-a.. chanyeol-aa" sang manager memanggil chanyeol tapi tak ada jawaban "chanyeol-a" ucapnya lebih keras

"ah ye?"

"ini sudah sampai"

"sudah sampai?"

...

"tuan dan nona apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya tao keluar dari kamarnya, melihat taeyeon dan heenim sudah rapih dengan pakaian resmi mereka

"aku sangat menyukai pesta" ucap taeyeon girang...

Bunyi bell rumahnya membuat semua mata tertuju pada ujung pintu. Tao menekan tombol untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"ya?" ucap tao, betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok chanyeol ada di dalam layar pintunya.

"maaf mengganggu ini park chanyeol" ucapan itu sukses membuat tao kaget setengah mati, mulutnya menganga lebar, matanya membulat hebat.

"selamat pagi" ucap chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya setelah tao membukakan pintunya

"ah chanyeol-a" sapa taeyeon "lama tidak berteme setelah shooting iklan ya?" tanya sang wanita cantik berandan aa eropa.

"apa yang membuatmu kesini chanyeol-a?" tanya sang lady

"sebetulnya, aku baru ingat untuk mengambil kembali bola marble miliku yang di gunakan oleh baekhyun" jawab chanyeol datar. Orang di belakangnya—tao sudah gelagapan tak karuan, aura gelap menyelimutinya gempa bumi hanya di rasakan oleh tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat pasih

"oh begitu, maaf ya, tapi jika kau tidak sibuk. Kau tunggu saja sampai baekhyun pulang dari kampusnya, kami harus pergi ke sebuah pesta" taeyeon menyuruh chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa

"terima kasih banyak"

"anggap saja rumah sendiri" ucap heenim

"t..tunggu" tao menyelak "bukankah baekhyun ada kegiatan club sampai sore?" ucap tao panik

"kalau begitu suruh dia pulang lebih awal" ucap taeyeon santai

"tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian disini"

"ah dia sendirian kan hanya untuk waktu yang sebentar" ucap heenim

"sudah lah ayo nanti kita terlambat ke pestanya, anggap rumah sendiri ya chanyeol" heenim menggandeng istinya keluar rumah. Tao panik sangat panik, ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya

 _To baekhyun_

 _Pulang sekarang, chanyeol di rumah, ia menanyakan bola marblenya. Kami harus segera pergi ke sebuah pesta_

 _PS. Ini saatnya kau meminta maaf padanya!_

Orang yang sedang di pikirkan tao kini sedang asik menggoreskan pinsilnya di setiap lembaran kertas, menyusun dialog untuk di buat di komik pertamanya, gambar yang tak karuan tak membuat baekhyun putus semangat. Ia terus berusaha menggambar dan menyelesaikan komiknya segera sehingga bisa ia berika ke penerbit. Saking sibuknya dengan gambarnya, ia tak mengindahkan bunyi ponsel di kantongnya. Ia merogoh kantungnya lalu membuka kunci ponselnya, sedikit membaca pesan dari tao. 1..2...3

"HEEEEEEEEEEE?" baekhyun berteriak aneh ia kemasi semua barang bawaanya lalu segera berlari pulang ke rumah untuk menemui chanyeol. di jalan ia mencoba menelepon tao tapi ponselnya mati

"bagaimana ini, aku tidak menemukan bola marble yang sama" ucap panik baekhyun.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang" baekhyun meronta dan merengek seperti anak kecil.

...

Chanyeol sudah duduk manis di ruang tv dengan cemilan di atas meja, menatap layar tvnya. Tersenyum jail saat menemukan cara untuk membalas baekhyun

"haha akan lebih baik jika aku yang melakukannya" chanyeol menyeringai jahil. "bola marble hanya sebagai umpan, target utamanya adalah baekhyun" chanyeol menopang kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya

"ini akan berakhir semua perasaan ini akan berakhir. Aku akan menghapus ilusi dalam diriku tentangnya" chanyeol tersenyum puas akan rencananya

Cklek

"dia datang" chanyeol merapihkan rambutnya sambil mengaca pada layar tv yang mati. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan langkah yag agak di percepat

"tunggu? Kenapa aku melakukan ini" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri seteah tersadar atas apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"chanyeol maaf bola marblenya pecah" baekhyun dengan tampang bersalah menutup matanya berusaha tak melihat ekspresi chanyeol. chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya saat mendengar baekhyun berbicara. Chanyeol celingukan mencari sumber suara, sedangkan baekhyun sekrang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"huh? Aku mendengar suaranya tapi tak melihat wujudnya" ucap chanyeol melirik kanan dan kirinya. Baekhyun jengkel

"hmm aku baekhyun" mendengar itu bagai tersambar petir

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" teriak chanyeol "kau bohong" tambahnya lagi "tidak mungkin baekhyun bukan anak kecil sepertimu" ucapnya sarkatis

"chanyeol, ini aku baekhyun-.-" jawab baekhyun datar

"apa? Dasar pembohong" ia menggoyangkan tubuh baekhyun "kau pembohong tunjukan wajahnya" chanyeol menyikap kacamata yang semula bertengger cantik di depan mata baekhyun. kini baekhyun menatap chanyeol tanpa kacamata, pipi chanyeol merona merah padam melihat indahnya objek pengelihatannya.

"itu benar dia" chanyeol berjongkok di sudut ruangan denga aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya. "kenapa jadi seperti ini"gumam chanyeol, baekhyun hanya diam melihat tingkah chanyeol. "padahal tadi dia seperti anak kecil, tapi kenapa sekarang justru membuat jantungku berdebar saat melihatnya" ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. " tidak.. tidak boleh, aku belum selesai" ia menoleh pada baekhyun, ia menghampiri tubuh mematung baekhyun

"kumohon, lepaskan semua pakaianmu" ucap chanyeol memegang kedua lengannya

"he?" baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu tersadar "WHATTTTTTTTTT" ia berusaha lari dari jangkauan chanyeol "apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya berlari kecil menghindari tubuh chanyeol, tapi chanyeol berhasil menggapi kemeja longgar baekhyun yang sengaja tak di kancing. Ia masih berlari menghindar, ia melepas kemeja yang di tarik paksa oleh chanyeol

"ayo lepaskan" chanyeol memaksa baekhyun untuk melepakan baju,

"tidak mau, dasar cabul" teriak baekhyun, chanyeol masih terus berusaha melepaskan bajunya, dan satu baju sukses terlepas. Baekhyun menggunakan baju kaos dengan kemeja yang sengaja tak di kancing, dan celana jeans. Chanyeol sukses membuka baju kemeja baekhyun. dan kini chanyeol masih mengejar baekhyun untuk melepaskan helaian benang lain yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Ia berusaha keras, ia menjatuhkan tubuh baekhyun lalu mencapai celana jeans baekhyun, ia menarik paksa. Baekhyun terus memberontak, tapi berontakannya justru makin membuat chanyeol dengan mudah melepaskan celana jeansnya. Kini hanya kaos dan boxer yang tersisa pada tubuh baekhyun.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan membakar semua fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang pria di mataku, dan menyelematkan perasaanku yang aku simpan selama 10 tahun" ucap chanyeol berusaha menggapai helaian berikutnya. Chanyeol menggapai tubuh baekhyun dan menghempaskannya ke sofa. Ia tekan kedua bahu baekhyun sambil membuka celana boxer yang menutupi bagian bawah baekhyun.

"yes berhasil, oh?" chanyeol kaget saat melihat sesuatu yang sudah tak terbungkus oleh boxer

"hiks" baekhyun menitihkan airmatanya kesal, malu, dan takut menjadi sebuah perasaan yang kini di rasakan baekhyun.

"kumohon hentikan" baekhyun berkata, tapi expressi yang di keluarkan baekhyun justru membuat seorang chanyeol lupa diri. Wajah chanyeol memerah padam, ia kembali menghepaskan tubuh baekyun ke sofa. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, kaget saat sebuah bibir mendarat di bibirnya—chanyeol menciumnya.

"hmm?" baekhyun membulatkan matanya menatap pria yang kini sedang menciumnya. Cengkraman tangan baekhyun pada lengan chanyeol melonggar, chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu lembut. Baekhyun ketakutan, air matanya tak bisa berhenti. Tanpa di duga air mata itu di hapus oleh sebuah lidah

"manis" wajah baekhyun kini seperti seseorang yang mengaja bermain sex lawannya. Chanyeol mengigit kuping baekhyun, sang empunya hanya menggeliat geli. Kecupan itu terus menjalar hingga bawah, ia kecup leher jenjang baekhyun memberikan sedikit kissmark disana. Chanyeol benar-benar lupa akan identitas baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak perduli saat sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut baekhyun

"hmss akhh" suara itu dibarengi dengan isak tangis baekhyun. tangan kekar baekhyun menelusuri setiap inci tubu baekhyun, memainkan nipple baekhyun

"aku ingin lebih,, dan lebih" gumam chanyeol, ia menghisap nipple baekhyun dengan lembut membuat sang empunya mendesah sempurna.

"hhm akhh akhh" baekhyun menjambak surau rambut milik chanyeol mencoba menghentikannya. Kecupan itu trus turun turun, ia kini mendarat di lutut baekhyun

"aku ingin lebih dan lebih" gumam dalam hati chanyeol.

BUGHHH

"sudah sampai disini" seseorang datang mengganggu semuanya

"hyung..."teriak bersyukur baekhyun

"kriss?" chanyeol kaget orang yang di panggil menampakan sebuah ekspresi marah.

"ya.. sekarang ini sebuah kejutan" ucap kriss datar "bahkan kau melakukannya juga dengan pria chanyeol-a?" tanya kriss

"eh? Ah itu hmm" chanyeol gelagapan, baekhyun sudah pucat pasih sambil menarik kaosnya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya

"jadi kaau begitu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanya kriss menekan pipi chanyeol dengan marah, baekhyun ketakutan melihatnya.

...

Chanyeol terbangun, dan kaget mendapati dirinya sudah berada di kamar apartemennya

"mimpi?" gumamnya "syukurlah itu semua hanya mimpi, eh?" ketenangan chanyeol hilang saat merasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya—benjol. Lalu ingatan tentang kejadian semalam terulang kembali di otaknya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

..

"aku sudah menyelesaikan tur konserku" ucap kriss membuka pintu

"benarkah syukurlah" tao masuk dengan anggunnya, "eh?" tao melihat bola marble milik chanyeol tergeletak di bawah meja. "bukannya ini milik chanyeol?" ia melihat marble tersebut "apa yang dia lakukan disini"

"oh dia pasti menjatuhkannya dalam pergulatan tadi" ucap kriss santai

"pergulatan?"

"oopss"

"katakan padaku" deathglear tao muncul saat menatap kriss. "chanyeol menyerang baekhyun?" kriss mengangguk "jadi itu sebabnya ia mengurung diri di kamarnya?" ucap lirih tao

"itu benar, jika saja aku tidak melihatnya mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" kriss berdecak pinggang

"dan aku adalah orang yang mengijinkannya masuk dan menyuruh baekhyun untuk cepat pulang" tao membuatkan kopi untuk kriss, bunyi aliran air yang mendarat pada cangkir sangat indah. Tao sangat merasa bersalah membuat aura hitam menyeruak dalam kamar baekhyun...

"jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan" kriss memukul kecil tembok di hadapannya.

TBC RnR yo~


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE STAGE**

 **CHANBAEK VER**

 **P4**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA/Humor**

 **RATED : T**

 **CAST: BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, TAO, KRISS, TAEYEON, HEENIM**

 **DISC: CERITA INI DI ILHAMI DARI ANIME DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **WORD: 2.392**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

Tao duduk di kursi kerjanya, menyeruput kopinya sambil memeriksa dokumen yang baru di terimanya.

"sebetulnya, ada hal yang harus ku beritahu padamu" ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran dokumen yang ia dapat.

"apa itu" kriss menatap lekat mata tao

"kau ada jadwal dengan chanyeol besok"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menghajarnya besok" dengan wajah antusias dan api yang membara di sekitar tubuhnya

"tidak boleh..." ucap tao

"eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak sayang pada baekhyun?" tanya kriss kecewa

"kau harus profesional dalam bekerja apapun masalahnya" kriss tampak kecewa.

Besoknya...

Kriss dengan pesonanya masuk kedalam set panggung, wajah yang tampan dan ceria membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tersenyum kagum padanya

"hallo semua, aku kriss~mohon kerja samanya" ia memberikan _wink_ sambil tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. Tepuk tangan menghiasi seluruh ruangannya. Kriss tersenyum manis ' _walau tao tidak memperbolehkan aku menghajar chanyeol, tapi aku tak akan memaafkan chanyeol'_ gumam kriss dalam hati

"Park Chanyeol memasuki set panggung"suara PD-nim membuat kriss dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk.

"sel...a..mmat..pagi" dengan wajah yang murung, auara kegelapan menyelimuti chanyeol wajahnya pucat pasih tak bisa di katakan baik-baik sajah, ia tetap datang.

"a... ch..anyeol?" ujar kriss kaget dengan tampang sangat anehnya "kau kenapa, kenapa kau seperti zombi" kriss yang berlari menghampiri chanyeol, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh chanyeol. Wajah chanyeol mendadak lemah saat menatap kriss, matanya sendu seperti anak anjing meminta makan.

"kriss hyung..~" ucapnya lemah

"kr..iss...hyung?" wajah kriss mendadak berubah menjadi murung saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Tidak seperti biasanya pikirnya. Wajah chanyeol sudah menunjukan ekspresi sedihnya, bersiap untuk menangis air matanya sudah berlinang, kriss menatapnya takut.

"kumohon tolong aku!" sambil menangis seperti anak TK chanyeol memeluk kriss. Semua orang di set panggung mengabadikan adegan itu, mereka berfikir seperti sepasang kekasih.

"tunggu..tunggu kau kenapa idiot?" tanya kriss.

...

Tao duduk sambil mengetikkan di laptopnya, ia menghela nafasnya saat melihat bola marble keberuntungan milik chanyeol. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun sekarang sedang tertidur di kasurnya dengan memeluk bantal hadiah dari kriss kakaknya. Masih memikirkan kejadian semalam, matanya sama sekali tidak terpejam.

"selamat datang di perayang 32 tahun gag concert" sebuah suara mc menggema di sekitar set panggung. Penonton bergemuruh di bawah panggung meneriaki chanyeol dan kriss.

"bertemu dengan kami lagi si duo gag, dan kami akan memberikan bintang tamu yang sangat bersinar" sapa para mc antusias "mari kita perkenakan para juri" mc 1 memperkenalkan para juri yang sudah duduk manis di pinggir panggung. "tapi mereka adalah juri yang sama tahun lalu" mendengar itu semua tertawa

"kau harus memperkenalkan mereka satu-persatu" ucap mc 2

"terlebih dari itu kita kedatangan kriss" sang cameramen mengarahkan cameranya ke arah kriss

"mohon bantuanya" kriss tersenyum manis membuat para penonton tersenyum kagum

"oke kita beralih ke bintang tamu kedua yaitu.. park chanyeol...~" cameramen mengarahkan cameranya pada chanyeol, terlihat aura hitam yang makin kental di sekitar tubuh chanyeol, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya miris.

...

Tak tik tuk, suara ketikan _keyboard_ terdengar amat nyaring, tao menekan _enter_

"yosh.. sudah selesai" ucapnya lalu ia memandang jam sudah menunjukan tepat jam tepat jam 1 siang. Ia menghela nafasnya pasalnya baekhyun belum keluar kamar sama sekali, padahal seharusnya ia sekolah sejak jam 8 pagi tadi. Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar baekhyun, dari kejauhan aura hitam menyeruak di sekitar kamar baekhyun. Padahal baekhyun di dalam hanya sedang mencoba melupakan kejadian semalam, tapi semakin ia lupakan semakin pipinya bersemu merah. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya..

"tidakkkkkkkkkk" tao yang mendengar teriakan mematung di depan pintu kamar baekhyun

"memalukan memalukan memalukan" ia mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk bantal dari kriss, wajahnya merah padam. "kenapa aku terus mengingatnya, lagi dan lagi?apa aku BL? BL UKE?" teriak baekhyun

"baekhyun-a? Sampai kapan kau akan tetap di dalam?" tao mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"tao?"

"bukankah ujianmu semakin dekat" teriak tao dari luar kamarnya "bukankah pekerjaan seorang pelajar hanya belajar?"

"itu tidak penting memikirkan soal belajar" jawab baekhyun dari dalam "tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak baekhyun, tao memicingkan matanya tajam kesal..

"kau tau aku tidak bisa melakukannya, jika kau tidak pergi ke sekolah, bagaimana dengan masa depanmu?!" tao tampak kesal sangat kesal

"ini hidupku, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku" bentak baekhyun. Tao sudah berada di titik kesalnya.

"kau pikir ini sedang bercanda" tao berteriak sambil menendang pintu kamar baekhyun, baekhyun menganga kaget.

"jika kau ingin mengulang kuliahmu, kau fikir berapa biaya yang harus ayahmu keluarkan. Kau fikir yang membiayai sekolahmu siapa ha?" tao memarahi baekhyun yang di marahi hanya menunduk lesu.

"maaf...maaf..maaf" baekhyun berkali-kali membungkukan tubuhnya, tao hendak keluar tapi sebuah panggilan dengan suara sendu terdengar oleh telinganya

"tao-ya..."panggil baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat kusut dan lesu, tao berbalik melihat baekhyun.

"apa kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku sedikit saja?!"tanyanya sendu

"aku mengerti,bahkan sangat mengerti" jawab tao tegas, baekhyun kaget

"mengerti apa?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"aku tau bagaimana rasanya di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria" jawabnya datar, baekhyun bengong mendengar perkataan tao. Matanya membulat duduk di atas kasur, suasana kamar menjadi amat canggung

"ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriak baekhyun kaget "lalu kau melakukannya meskipun menjadi pria, untuk pria, dengan pria?" tanya baekhyun

"shhh"tao mendekatkan wajahnya sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di ujung bibirnya "benar, tak sebanyak pria lain"

" _dia bilang dia bisa melakukan itu dengan seorang pria?"_ teriak hati baekhyun "hmm tao-ya ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan!" baekhyun mengigit ujung kukunya berusaha tak melihat kearah tao

"hmm apa itu?" tao merasa aneh

"bisakah seorang pria merasa terangsang hanya karena sentuhan pada nipple mereka?" baekhyun menatap tao dengan tatapan serius

"tentu saja mereka bisa!" tao dengan antusiasnya menjawab

"ha benarkah? Kau juga tao" tanya baekhyun senang

"ya tentu saja" _dengan kriss_

 _"_ asyik" baekhyun loncat kegirangan

 _Kau bodoh apa polos baekhyun-a_

"aku bukan BL ternyata" matanya berbinar wajahnya kembali ceria "kalau begitu aku akan berangakat sekolah" ucap baekhyun

"eh sekarang?"

"ya tapi hanya ingin ke manga clubnya" ujar baekhyun sudah rapih berpakaian. Ia berlari menuju kampusnya.

...

Disepanjang jalan baekhyun mencoba menyantaikan tubuhnya dengan merenggangkan tubuh.

"udaranya sangat bagus, aku hanya perlu melupakan kejadian semalam" ucapnya memandang langit luas. Ia berjalan menuju universitasnya, terlihat semua orang berkumpul di gerbang kampus, membuat baekhyun menatap heran. Ada apa pikirnya.

"ada apa disana?" semua orang tersenyum-senyum sambil berbisik satu sama lain menatap pusat perhatian di depan gerbang kampusnya. Baekhyun mengeratkan tasnya berjalan mendekat untuk sekedar mengetahui ada apa sebetulnya.

"permisi...permisi" baekhyun memecah kerumunan itu untuk mendapatkan jalan menuju halaman dalam kampusnya. Terlalu banyak orang yang berkumpul membuatnya susah payah. Baekhyun menganga kaget saat melihat objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekumpulan mahasiswa ini. Mata indahnya membulat mulutnya menganga lebar. Ia melihat kakaknya bersama dengan chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya, keduanya masih belum menyadari keberadaan baekhyun, kriss asik dengan ponsel di tangannya. Wajah, perasaan, dan segala sesuatu yang di rasakan baekhyun sekarang bahkan tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Ia benar-benar shock..

Chanyeol tersadar akan kehadiran orang yang membuatnya depresi semenjak semalam, tidak bukan semalam justru sudah sangat lama membuatnya depresi dan stress. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya

"ah baekhyun" senyuman itu merekah melihat orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang, ia melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menghampiri sang objek.

"ha?" kriss kaget mendapati baekhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan tampang sangat kagetnya. Baekhyun seperti ketakutan langkah demi langkah membuat jarak keduanya semakin menjauh

"baek.. aku.." chanyeol mendekati baekhyun, baekhyun ketakutan masih ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Iapun berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi chanyeol, dengan sigap chanyeolpun mengejar baekhyun. Baekhyun terus saja berlari

"baek tunggu aku" chanyeol terus mengejarnya hingga baekhyun mencoba menjauh dengan berbelok ke sebuah gang dan chanyeol lurus saja. Ia terus berlari hingga sebuah tembok menghalanginya

"kenapa mesti jalan buntu" ujar baekhyun ia berlari di tempat. Saat berbalik chanyeol sudah berada disana dengan nafas yang terpengal-pengal

"yo akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu" baekhyun kaget dan takut, ia berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur.

 _"sial"_ rutuk baekhyun " _dia mendapatkanku"_ chanyeol mendekat baekhyun menutup matanya takut

 _Terjebak_

Tangan chanyeol mengayun kedepan seperti ingin meraih tubuh kecil di hadapannya,tetapi justru adegan berubah. Chanyeol berlutut dan bersujud meminta maaf pada baekhyun

"maafkan aku" chanyeol tertuduk amat dalam, mendengar itu baekhyun kaget dan mencoba membuka matanya "aku berjanji, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi seperti semalam" ujarnya sambil terus berlutut "jadi aku mohon dengarkan aku!"

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang berbisik-bisik

 _"ada apa? Apa ada acar tv?"_

 _"wah bukan kah itu chanyeol"_

 _"sepertinya film"_

 _"apa novel..?"_

"aku mohon" baekhyun merasa tak enak orang yang berlalu lalang justru kini sedang berkumpul melihat adegan mereka

"chanyeol-a sudah hentikan, orang-orang melihat kita"

"tidak sampai kau memaafkanku dan mau mendengar ucapanku" chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya pada aspal

"ahh jangan membuatku malu seperti ini" ucap baekhyun saat mendengar celotehan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"arraaseo.. ku memaafkanmu, sudah bangun" ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya, orang-orang yang melihat pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi

 _"ah sudah baikan ya, tidak seru lagi"_

"ya sudah bangunlah"

"ne" chanyeol berdiri dengan tegap

"ekhem, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan" tanya baekhyun, chanyeol tanpak berfikir sejenak. Ia men

"hmm" chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun, chanyeol tanpak berfikir sejenak. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

 _"kenapa penampilannya seperti ini"_ gumam chanyeol saat sadar melihat penampilan baekhyun yang err terlihat cupu dan aneh.

"hmm ikut aku" tanpa persetujuan chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun berlari menuju taksi. Taksi itu berhenti disebuah butik, dan chanyeol masuk kedalam. Ia sibuk memilih pakaian yang cocok dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk ruang ganti dan tak ada yang cocok. Terlalu besar, terlalu aneh, dan terlalu jelek selalu itu yang di gunakan baekhyun sampai chanyeol mendapatkan baju yang cocok. Celana panjang bahan dengan kaos lengan pendek di padupadankan dengan rompi kulit coklat.

" _perfect_ " gumam chanyeol, "tak usah dibungkus biarkan langsung pakai saja" ucap chanyeol mencegah penjaga toko saat ingin meminta baekhyun melepasnya. Chanyeol memberikan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar baju yang dikenakan baekhyun. Kini keduanya berada di sebuah taman dengan memaksa baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggerutu ini dan itu. Lengan chanyeol masih betah menarik lengan baekhyun

"apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa hanya ingin berbicara saja kau harus melakukan ini dan itu"chanyeol tak menghiraukan baekhyun yang berbicara dengan perlahan chanyeol menarik kacamata yang bertengger cantik di mata baekhyun

"a..apa yang kau lakukan kembalikan kacamataku" wajah baekhyun berubah, pipinya merah padam ia malu

" _manisnya"_ gumam hati chanyeol saat melihat keindahan di hadapannya, baekhyun terus meminta kacamatanya kembali dan dihiraukan oleh chanyeo. Justru lengan chanyeoldi angkat ke atas membiarkan baekhyun melompat-lompat untuk mengambil kembali kacamatanya. Dan chanyeol hanya senyum-senyum melihatnya.

"cepat turunkan, dan kembalikan kacamataku" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatnya semakin manis dimata chanyeol

 _Kriukk~_

Keduanya melongo mendengarnya

"apa...kau lapar?" tanya chanyeol polos, baekhyun mengangguk dan tanpak berfikir

"kalau di fikir-fikir aku belum makan apapun, seharian ini aku ada di kamar dan tidak mendapatkan makanan sedikitpun"

"kalau begitu ayo kita cari makanan" chanyeol tersenyum changgung "aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai permohonan maaf"

"tapi"

"tak apa, ku pikir disekitar sini ada restorant yang memiliki ruang pribadi" ucap chanyeol "dan sepertinya mereka menyediakan makanan yang enak" chanyeol berbalik melihat letak restoran dan saat berbalik lagi ia tak mendapati baekhyun di hadapannya

" _dia mau membawaku ke tempat seperti itu"_ baekhyun berjongkok di balik pohon seluruh tubuhnya bergetar

"okey aku tidak akan membawamu kesana" teriak chanyeo "jadi ayo makan crepes" canyeol menunjuk penjual crepes menggunakan mobil

"yeayyy crepes" jawab baekhyun

...

"Tao-ya cepat cari baekhyun, aku khawtir takut chanyeol melakukan yang iya iya pada adik kesayanganku" kriss menggoyang-goyangkan kursi kemudi "kau lamban dan sekarang baekhyun hilang"

"tenang saja, dia tidak akan hilang dari pandanganku" tao menyalakan sebuah layar kecil di mobilnya yang menunjukan denah dengan titik merah yang berkedip-kedip

"apa itu?" tanya kriss polos

"aku meletakan mesin pelacak pada tasnya"

"waaaaaah kau memang hebat" kriss memelu tubuh tao dari bangku belakang, dan menciumnya

"jangan lakukan itu lagi" tatapan tao berubah sinis.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan sambil menikmati crepesnya,

"hmm enaknya" gumam baekhyun sambil mengunyah makananya chanyeol menatapnya dari sudut matanya

"kau tau, aku..." gumam chanyeol,baekhyun menatap chanyeol. Beberapa waktu setelah pengiklanan iklan 12 tahun lalu karirku semakin bagus, dari main film, mc dan juga iklan. Tak sedikit pekerjaan yang menghampiriku" baekhyun semakin lekat menatapnya ia kembali menyantap crepesnya. "aku tidak pernah bersedih jika tak punya teman, jadi aku memutuskan masuk sebuah agency dan pekerja tv untuk bekerja" chanyeol bercerita "bahkan aku terkadang mendapat pelecehan oleh PD-nim" chanyeol kesal "aku menerima semua pekerjaan hingga seperti sekaranglah aku, aku bahkan sudah melukai tubuhku di dalam dunia entertaiment. Sebab itulah aku benci pada kakakmu yang menjengkelkan itu. Ketika aku dalam acara posterku selalu di tutupi oleh postrnya dan perempuan berkumpul hanya untuk melihat poster kakakmu"aura tubuh chanyeol mendadak hitam kelam dan penuh dengan dendam. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil melihat chanyeol menggurutu.

Mobil tao melaju di area sekitar

"tao-a mundur" gumam kriss saat melihat ia telah melewati keberadaan adiknya. Dan mobil tao terparkir diseberang jalan

"eoh ya? Dia menggunakan pakaian yang lucu" ucap tao saat kaget melihat baekhyun dari sebrang jalan

"apa yang kau katakan tao-a..."kriss kesal "ish apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan" kriss mendengus kesal karena tidak bisa mendengar apapun

Sssttttsssttrrrttt

Kriss mendengar suara itu dan melihat depan mobilnya, tao sedang membuka tape untuk menangkap sinyal suara baekhyun.

Chanyeol kelelahan nafasnya memburu setelah melampiaskan kekesalan tentang kriss

"maaf, mari mengganti topik" ucap chanyeol mengusap lehernya

"singkatnya, setelah melewati waktu yang amat panjang, aku pikir semua yang ku dapatkan berkatmu" baekhyun tersentak

 _"aku?"_

"kau ingat saat iklan kemarin, aku bilang marble indah ini sama seperti matamu "setiap aku ada masalah atau patah hati" mata elang chanyeol menajam menatap baekhyun. Seketika chanyeol mengingat bagaimana marble dengan warna yang sama dengan mata baekhyun tiap kesusahan selalu ada dan membantu. Kenangan manis ketika baekhyun kecil tersenyum padanya.

"setiap aku mengingat senyumanmu membuatku mengetahui bahwa dunia ini sangatlah indah, terlebih setelah 12 tahun kini aku bisa dipertemukan denganmu lagi. Tapi akhirnya aku tau kau adalah seorang laki-laki" seketika aura hitam dan kekecewaan muncul di area tubuh chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap polos pria yang sedan depresi ini.

"tapi.." baekhyun tersentak "setelah aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah namja,aku semakin tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku, aku melakukan kesalahaan saat dari itu kemarin Aku ingin melihatmu dan mengingatkan ku bahwa kau adalah seorang pria" baekhyun teringat kejadian semalam saat tiba-tiba chanyeol menyerangnya. Tao dan kriss terdiam sambil mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang yang sedang dimata-matai olehnya. "tetapi sekuat aku mengingatkan bahwa kau adalah pria, sekuat itu pula aku tak ingin jauh darimu" jelas chanyeol, chanyeol mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar

"tapi, setelah semuanya akhirnya aku menyadari sebuah kenyataan, bahwa perasaanku 12 tahun lalu tak pernah berubah sedikitpun." Chanyeol menjedanya "aku... mencintaimu" baekhyun membulatkan mata kecilnya mendengarkan pengakuan chanyeol. Waktu seakan berhenti, angin terasa sangat sejuk di tambah daun-daun yang mulai berguguran di musim gugur pertama ini.

" _aku merasa...sangat buruk untuknya"_ gumam baekhyun dalam hati

 ** _ANNYEONG, Cyunha kembali.. dengan ff lovestagenya,maaf sempat tersendat karena otak yang gak bisa mikir.. heheheh_**

 ** _Makasih yang udh nunggu dn bersedia baca lagi. Senang itu jika ada yang review..._**

 ** _Pay pay ketemu di ep5 yeth.~~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE STAGE**

 **CHANBAEK VER**

 **P5**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA/Humor**

 **RATED : T**

 **CAST: BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, TAO, KRISS, TAEYEON, HEENIM**

 **DISC: CERITA INI DI ILHAMI DARI ANIME DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **WORD: 2.958**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 _Jari lentik baekhyun menari dengan indah di helaian demi helaian kertas putih. Ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan manga pertamanya, ya walaupun semua orang mengatakan bahwa gambarnya amat sangat jelek melebihi gambar anak Tk. Jari yang memegang pinsil tinta itu bergerak amat luwes membuat goretan berbentuk manusia, menurutnya._

 _Dddrrrttt bunyi nyaring ponsel yang ada di sebelahnya membuat aktivitasnya berhenti sejenak._

 _"nomor tak dikenal" baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya_

 _"ini dengan byun baekhyun"_

 _"ya?"_

 _"selamat anda menjadi pemenang dari Soul manga art festival" teriak seseorang dari sebrang telepon_

 _"benarkah?" tanya baekhyun antusias._

 _Manga dengan judul hamiko dengan cover seorang peri yang sangat abstrak bentuknya tercetak sempurna, keinginan baekhyun akhirnya terwujud. Puluhan bahkan ribuan manga tersebar di setiap toko-toko buku di seoul. Bahkan sebuah fanmeeting di adakan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Semua siaran televisi memberitakan tentangnya. Bahkan tak jarang baekhyun akan ada di setiap acara televisi. Semua meneraki namanya_

 _"baekhyun... baekhyun... baekhyun.."_

 _"_ baekhyun...baekhyun... baekhyun" baekhyun tertidur pulas dengan saliva yang mengalir keluar—ia bermimpi. Sebuah tangan mengguncangkan tubuhnya mencoba membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

"hoy baek-ah" teriak sehun

"ah aku dimana?" tanya baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sang dosen sudah memerhatikannya dan sehun hanya kembali dengan aktivitasnya.

"baekhyun...~" geram sang dosen hanya di balas senyuman malu

"kau tertidur lagi ya" sehun bertanya sambil berjalan di sepanjang koridor

"akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur, jadi beginilah jadinya" baekhyun mengacak kecil surai rambutnya

"ah kau sedang menyelesaikan manga pertamamu?" tanya sehun

" _ha? Dari mana dia tau?"_ baekhyun menatap tajam sahabatnya itu dari ujung matanya " _jangan-jangan dia akan menghajarku dan mengambil manga buatanku dan memberikannya pada penerbit dan menghabiskan hadiahnya sendiri"_ pikiran baekhyun mulai kacau

"rencana buruk macam apa itu" ucap baekhyun geram

"aku tidak merencanakan apapun bodoh" ucap sehun datar

"hehe"

"jadi itu alasanmu sibuk di ruang club dan kurang tidur" tanya sehun

"ne, sebetulnya aku ingin merahasiakannya sampai aku menerima hadiahnya" ucap baekhyun malu, baekhyun tampak antusias hingga ia menceriatakan tentang keinginanya menjadi mangaka seperti pengarang komik kegemarannya. Sehun melirik dari ujung matanya, ada rasa tak enak karena sampai saat ini ia membohongi baekhyun soal ia yang bekerja paruh waktu di percetakan manga kegemarannya. Bahkan ia menjadi asisten dari pengarang komik kesayangannya.

"huh!" baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar dari dalam tasnya

"itu bergetar di sepanjang jam dikelas" ucap sehun

"benarkah?" baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan memeriksanya

 **27 pesan baru**

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya horor

"ada apa? Spam? Atau ada orang yang menjengkelkan?" tanya sehun datar

"ah tidak, sebenarnya ini dari orang yang kukenal" jawab baekhyun canggung "tapi dia setiap hari mengirimku pesan..

"stalker?"

"aku tidak bisa berfikir, tapi ini sangat mengganggu" baekhyun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"apa sudah kau coba memblokirnya?"

"aku sudah mencobanya, tapi" baekhyun tiba-tiba pucat

 _Flashback_

 _Baekhyun pov_

 _"dia terus saja mengirimku pesan, padahal aku sedang membuat manga. Sudah cukup sampai disini, aku mulai kesal"._ _aku menekan tombol blok untuk memblokirnya setidaknya aku bisa tenang sekarang dan mulai kembali membuat manga. Aku letakan ponsel disebalah agar tak mengangganggu lagi._

 _1 jam kemudian_

 _"Baekhyun..."teriakan kriss membuatku kaget sekaligus membuat kupingku pengang seketika. Kenapa pula tao ikut-ikutan datang. Mereka berdua seperti kesetanan mendobrak pintu kamarku dan berlari ke arahku_

 _"kau tidak boleh mati" teriakaan mereka membuat ku pusing, tunggu memang siapa yang akan mati? Tubuhku terjatuh kelantai karena shock._

 _"apa yang kalian katakan?" aku menatap kedua orang ini_

 _"kami berdua mendapatkan pesan dari chanyeol yang mengatakan kau bertingkah aneh dan tak bisa dihubungi" kakakku yang idiot ini memang sangat bodoh. Mereka berdua menunjukan pesan yang dikirim chanyeol, dan itu sangat banyak sekali_

 _Flashback off_

"maka dari itu aku tidak akan membloknya lagi" ucap baekhyun

 **Aku bangun jam 3 pagi , ini masih pagi aku mengantuk!~**

"kenapa dia memberitahuk tentang jadwalnya" baekhyun menekan tombol next di ponselnya

 **Waktunya makan siang! Aku mendapatkan satu set makan siang kesukaanku**

Baekhyun menekan tombol delete untuk menghapus pesannya. Baekhyun sudah muak dengan semua ini, mengganggu mengganggu mengganggu

"jika ku tahu akan menjadi seperti ini harusnya aku tidak pernah memberikannya nomor ponselku" gerutu baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun terus menekan tombol next untuk membaca semua pesan dari chanyeol

"huh?"

 **Shooting siang ini tiba-tiba di batalkan! Akhirnya aku punya waktu bebas!**

 **Baek-ah kau dimana aku berada di kampusmu.**

 **Wow kampusmu sangat besar~ ^^ kau dimana baekh-ah**

 **Jangan pikirkan, aku pasti akan menemukanmu**

"ehhhhhh~?" baekhyun tercekat membaca kalimat terakhir

"kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya sehun. Tanpa memperdulikan sehun, baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ruang clubnya. Di bantingnya pintu depan club hingga terbuka

"yo baekhyun" sapa chanyeol dengan polosnya, baekhyun dengan kasar menarik lengan kekar chanyeol keluar dari ruang clubnya. Berjalan sambil menyeret tubuh chanyeol keluar melewati sehun, sehun hanya menatap datar kejadian tadi.

"bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" tanya baekhyun memojokan tubuh tinggi chanyeol di belakang tangga kampusnya

"eh? Dengan mobil, jadi.." jawab chanyeol polos

"bukan itu yang aku maksud" gerutu baekhyun kesal "maksudku bagaimana kau bisa tau aku akan berada disini" geram baekhyun, ia makin memojokan tubuh chanyeol

"aku bertanya pada tao" jawab chanyeol mulai ketakutan

"taaaooooooo" geram baekhyun dalam hati

"aku mendapatkan petunjuk dengan sangat sangat rinci" ucap chanyeol polos. Baekhyun berjalan mundur

"pergi sekarang" baekhyun menunjuk pintu keluar

"eh? Tidak mau, aku sudah membujuk PD-nim untuk membatalkan shooting hari ini" sikap manja chanyeol keluar dengan sendirinya

"mwo? Kau bilang PD-nim yang sengaja membatalkannya" tanya baekhyun heran

"eh?"

"jangan datang dan campuri urusan pribadiku" jelas baekhyun "itu menggangguku" bentak baekhyun

"mengganggu?" chanyeol tertegun kaget

"dan juga jika aku respek terhadapmu dan mulai berteman denganmu! Jangan datang dan campuri urusan pribadiku"

"menganggu ya?" ucap chanyeol lesu

"jadi pergilah sekarang, aku sibuk" baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari chanyeol, ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol

"baekhyun-a" panggil chanyeol, ia berlari mendahului baekhyun lalu berlutut di hadapannya "maaf kan aku jika mengganggumu, maaf maaf maaf" chanyeol berlutut untuk memohon maaf

"jangan lagi" baekhyun menghela nafasnya malas. Ucapan maaf yang sangat keras itu membuat semua mahasiswa yang sedang belajar beregrumun untuk melihat mereka berdua.

...

"sekali lagi aku perkenalkan aktor korea Park chanyeol" seru baekhyun memperkenalkan chanyeol pada teman seclubnya

"yo" sapa chanyeol, semua orang di club yang sedang asik membaca komiknya menatap chanyeol sebentar lalu terfokus pada aktivitasnya kembali.

"dia adalah otaku dan ingin melihat bagaimana kita beraktivitas" jelas baekhyun

"hmm syukurlah jika itu temanmu" ucap sehun datar

"okey sekarang duduklah dimanapun yang kau suka" ucap baekhyun menarik kursinya lalu duduk disana. Chanyeol mencari bangku kosong dan yang kosong hanya di sebalah pria gendut teman baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah baekhyun. Chanyeol tanpak berfikir sebentar

"ya.. bisakah kau pindah ke sebelah sini" ucap chanyeol lembut

"kenapa juga aku harus pindah kesana" jawabnya datar, dengan kasar chaneol menekan pipinya dan memaksa matanya untuk menatap miliknya

"bertukar denganku" matanya mendelik tajam

Baekhyun dengan lihaynya menggerakan pensilnya di sehelai kertas putih, menggambar sesuatu untuk melengkapi manganya.

"ha? Apa?" tanya baekhyun yang kaget mendapati chanyeol di sampingnya sedang asik memerhatikannya menggambar

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya dengan senyuman, dan pria gendut tadi tubuhnya bergetar hebat setelah mata tajam chanyeol yang di berikan padanya.

Lama sangat lama, berjam-jam baekhyun hanya terfokus dengan gambarnya. Bagaimana bisa orang telalu fokus dengan satu objek saja dalam waktu berjam-jam seperti ini. chanyeol bosan sanga bosan tapi ia tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria yang sudah merubah tatapannya. Hening membuatnya bosan, orang-orang disini hanya sibuk dengan komiknya

"ah the Dicer sudah terbit kembali" ucap teman baekhyun

"yang benar? Bukankah pengarangnya sedang hiatus?" tanya si gendut. Dan mereka berdua asik membicarakan buku komik yang entah apa itu. Chanyeol kembali menatap baekhyun yang masih serius dengan selembar kertasnya.

"ngomong-ngomong" chanyeol mulai berbicara "kapan kau akan memulai aktivitasmu di club manga?"

"ha?" tanya baekhyun kaget

"aku tak sabar ingin melihatmu membuat manga" ucap chanyeol

"INI CLUB MANGA DAN SEKARANG SEDANG BERLANGSUNG KEGIATAN CLUB MANGA!"bentak baekhyun, kekesalannya sudah tak bisa terbendung, kenapa begitu bodoh pria yang hampir memperkosanya tempo hari dan memintanya untuk berteman.

"eh?" ucap chanyeol canggung

"maka dari itu aku tidak ingin membawa orang sepertimu datang kesini" gerutu baekhyun

"baekhyun-a kau menggambar manga? Kerennnn" ucap chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"hah?"

"sesuatu yang jarang dan sulit orang lakukan, kau sangat keren baekhyun-a" ucapan chanyeol membuat senyuan merekah keluar ari bibir tipis baekhyun

"ah jangan memuji terlalu jauh" wajah baekhyun merah padam, semua yang ada di ruang club menatap horor mendengar pujian dari chanyeol untuk baekhyun.

"boleh aku lihat?"

"tentu" baekhyun memberikan gambar yang sudah jadi pada chanyeol "ini belum sempurna"

Chanyeol kaget melihat hasil yang di berikan baekhyun,hancur melebihi anak tk.

"hebat kau baekhyun ini sangat menakjubkan" ucap chanyeol cannggung "aku tidak terlalu tau tentang manga, tap ini sangat artistik" ucapnya dengan senyum pepsoden. Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya, matanya mulai berlinang airmata

"aku sangat menyuakinya" kedua teman clubnya menatap horor chanyeol, kaget dengan perkataan chanyeol yang sebetulnya bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"kau bilang ini akan di publish kan? Sangat menakjubkan"baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata mendengarnya air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"chanyeol pria yang hebat" ucap baekhyun dalam hati

"apa kau berfikir aku akan mendapatkan hadiah itu?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar mirip seperti anjing kecil yang manis. Kedua temannya makin kaget mendengarnya

"jika aku jurinya, aku akan memberikannya" ucap chanyeol

"whaaatt" ucap kedua temannya berbarengan, sehun? Hanya membaca manganya saja

Tiba-tiba ponsel chanyeol berdering hebat, ia membuka ponselnya

"ah manager hyung" gumamnya, baekhyun menatap polos chanyeol

"mian baek-a aku akan menghubungimu lagi" ucap chanyeol menarik tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang club.

...

Terik mentari pagi ini sangat sangat panas, semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali baekhyun, tertera jelas bahwa dia juga sibuk terlihat dari sebuah kertas menempel di pintu kemarnya dengan bertuliskan ' _sedang sibuk jangan ganggu'_. Baekhyun sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas putih yang sudah banyak coretan bergambar orang-orang tak jelas. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan manganya sebelum deadline. Kaleng-kaleng minuman penambah stamina dan penahan ngantuk sudah berserakan dimana-mana sudah 2 hari baekhyun tidak tidur sama sekali. Ia sibuk menyelesaikan gambarnya. Bahkan sebuah kompres instan menempel manis dikening baekhyun. Bunyi jangkrik terdengar merdu di pagi ini. Satu goretan sempurna tergambar di kertas yang sudah di buat sketsa terlebih dahulu

"sekarangpun belum selesai" gumamnya, ia memandang kalender melihat tanggal yang sudah di linkari olehnya. Deadline manga adalah tanggal 31 dan sekarang tanggal 29 tersisa 2 hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika baekhyun memberikan manganya dengan tangannya sendiri akan memakan waktu 52 menit dengan kereta, mereka akan tutup jam 5 sore. Total waktu tersisa hanya 52 jam

"aku sudah memberikan tinta pada semua gambarku, dan masih butuh untuk menempel screentoning" ucap baekhyun, ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Jika ia menyelesaikan memberi tinta 6 jam, dan memberikannya istirahat 3 jam ah tidak 2 jam sudah cukup. Dan menyelesaikan semuanya 2 jam ah tidak 1 jam perhalaman.

"ah ini tidak akan berhasil" baekhyun menyerah "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya

"ah aku akan menyelesaikannya jika punya asisten" baekhyun mendapatkan ide cemerlang, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetik nomor untuk di telepon.

Sehun—maaf aku ada kerja paruh waktu

Daehyun—aku harus menyelesaikan manga ku

Shindong—kau akan membayar berapa, waktuku sangat mahal

"semua teman mangaku menyebalkan" baekhyun sudah kehilangan tenaganya, hanya tersisa sedikit lagi. Ia lelah sangat lelah. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"ini tidak berguna mimpiku akan hancur begitu saja" gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ingatan baekhyun terbuka setelah mendengar getaran hebat di ponselnya. Pesan masuk dari chanyeol.

 **Hari ini akan menjadi panjang, di mulai dari pagi-pagi buta. Dan mereka tidak tau kapan ini akan berakhir. Tapi besok akan menjadi hari libur yang tenang.**

"besok" baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya serius. Sedetik kemudian jari jemari baekhyun yang lentik itu menari kasar dari tombol ke tombol mengetikan balasan untuk chanyeol.

Jam berganti dengan cepat tak terasa matahari sudah enggan menampakan dirinya hari ini, berganti dengan sebuah sianr bulan yang menerangi celah-celah kamar baekhyun. Tengah malam dengan demikian sekarang baekhyun sudah 3 hari tidak tidur, ia masih sibuk dengan menggambarnya. Hingga jam menunjukan jam 4 dini hari sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga byun.

"maaf aku telat" ucap chanyeol yang menenteng tas besarnya, dengan mata yang berbinar seperti tertolong banyak hal baekhyun tersenyum lega. Ia mempersilahkan chanyeol masuk, dengan langkah yang sangat pelan agar tak membangunkan siapapun karena ini masih dini hari.

"maaf sudah memintamu datang pagi-pagi begini" ucap baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya di tangga

"tak apa aku senang"

"dan ini adalah kamarku" baekhyun sudah menggenggam engkel pintunya

" _kamar baekhyun? Untuk pertama kalinya?"_ girang chanyeol dalam hati, wajahnya memerah padam

"masuklah" dan untuk pertama kalinya chanyeol menginjakan kakinya di kamar pria yang ia sukai.

"permi.." ucapannya terpotong kala kaget melihat keadaan kamar baekhyun yang penuh dengan pernak pernik lala-lulu kartun kegemarannya. Semuanya tersusun amat sangat rapih bahkan bantal lala-lulu yang diberikan oleh kris padanya masih tersimpan di atas kasur. Chanyeol memandang potret kartun kegemaran baekhyun pada bantal kesayangannya.

"maaf meja belajarnya hanya satu jadi kau bisa gunakan ini" baekhyun meletakan meja lipat untuk baekhyun

"yeah, aku rasa seniman memiliki kamar yang unik" ucapnya

"hehe kau berfikir seperti itu" balas baekhyun dengan senyuman gelinya.

"yosh, mana yang harus ku gambar?" tanya chanyeol

"tidak, kau kan baru saja datang istirahatlah kau pasti lelah" ucap baekhyun mengetahui kalau shooting hari ini baru saja selesai sepagi ini.

"tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya "jika kau saja bekerja tanpa tidur, mana bisa aku enak-enakan beristirahat"

"chanyeol-a" ucap baekhyun terharu

"ayo mulai, tapi kau juga harus mencontohkan bagaimana untuk mengerjakannya" ucap chanyeol, baekhyun meletakan selembar kertas di atas meja lipat

"ini kau hitamkan garisnya dengan menggunakan tinta ini" ucap baekhyun

"ah oke" chanyeol mulai mempertebal garis dengan menggunakan tinta, "ahhhhh" chanyeol tak sengaja melewati garis "baek-a aku melewati garis ottokhe?"

"tak apa, kau bisa memutihkannya menggunakan white spidol" jawab baekhyun tak menoleh sediktpun

"ah ini" ucap chanyeo saat melihat white spidol di sampingnya. Matahari mulai menampakan wujudnya, suara ketukan terdengar dari arah kamar baekhyun

"tuan baek, saatnya sarapa" teriak sang maid

"aku akan sarapan di kamar, jadi bawakan makananya kesini" jawab baekhyun

"ah baiklah"

"buat untuk dua orang ya" ucap baekhyun lagi, sang maid pun pergi meninggalkan kamar dengan kebingungan

"dua orang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

"yosh, sudah selesai" ucap chanyeol setelah menyelesaikan goretan terakhir di lembar gambar terakhirnya

"sudah? Cepat sekali" tanya baekhyun

"hehe ku fikir ini sangat menyenangkan" jawab chanyeol sambil memaikan hidungnya "ada lagi yang bisa ku kerjakan?"

"kau bisa memasang screentone?" tanya baekhyun

"screentone?"

"begini" baekhyun menempelkan screentones pada gambarnya " lalu kau potong menggunakan cuter" tambahnya mempraktekan cara memotong menggunakan cuter, dan selanjutnya baekhyun kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

Tok tok

"tuan baekhyun sarapannya sudah siap" panggil sang maid dari luar, chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya karena melihat baekhyun sangat sibuk.

"ah terima kasih, wah kelihatannya lezat" chanyeol mengambil nampan yang di bawa sang maid, sang maid hanya diam sambil menatap chanyeol. ia bingung, ia kehilangan kata-katanya

"ya ya ya tuan baekhyun membawa temannya" ucap sang maid pada pekerja ayahnya saat sudah di dapur

"mana mungkin" balasnya sambil menumpahkan kopi pada cangkir

"benar, tampan sekali"

"baek-ah..." panggil chanyeol dengan sandwich di mulutnya

"hmm" jawabnya

"aku merobek gambarnya" tampang chanyeol memelas

"tak apa tempel saja menggunakan selotip di bagian belakangnya" lagi-lagi baekhyun tak memalingkan wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat chanyeol. 1jam, 2 jam,6 jam berlalu. Makanan yang disediakanpun sudah habis, cuaca panas membuat baekhyun yang tidak mandi selama 3 hari berkeringat banyak

"ah baek aku sudah selesai, ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi" tanya chanyeol

"hmm sebetulnya ini sudah selesai tapi aku bingung membuat sketsa booknya, untuk cover komiknya"pinsil itu menari-nari di kening baekhyun, ia bingung

"mana?" chanyeol mendekati baekhyun untuk melihat kesulitannya, dekat sangat dekat skinship pertama dengan kedekatan yang jauh berbeda. Chanyeol mulai menyorat-nyoretkan pinsilnya

"seperti ini?" tanya chanyeol saat sudah selesai menggambar cover halaman komiknya

"wahhh kau pandai" senyum manis itu kembali terlihat membuat chanyeol tak berkutik saat melihatnya.

"ekhem" chanyeol menetralkan perasaannya, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Chanyeol kembali dengan pekerjaan menjadi asisten baekhyun.

"ah akhirnya selesai" ucap baekhyun senang tepat jam 8 malam mereka menyelesaikannya, dan besok bisa langsung diberikan pada panitia penyelenggara. "syukurlah" sambil memegang kertas tubuh baekhyun terhuyung kesamping dengan sigap chanyeol langsung menopangnya sebelum tubuh lemah baekhyun mencium lantai.

"yak baekhyun-a kau kenapa ayo bangun" ucap chanyeol panik, ia menggoyangkan tubuh baekhyun pelan mencoba membangunkannya

"hmmm hadiahnya, iya terima kasih"

"hmm dia tertidur" chanyeol tersenyum setelah mendengar baekhyun mengigau. Kelelahan rasa kantuk yang amat berat ia tahan selama 3 hari akhirnya bisa terlepas juga. Chanyeol membawa tubuh baekhyun menuju kasurnya.

"saat tidur saja dia cantik" ucap chanyeol memandangi wajah baekhyun yang tampak cantik saat tidur. Fokusnya berhenti pada satu titik—bibir.

"tidak.. tidak.. tidak" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kasar "aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tak melakukan apapun" chanyeol menepuk-nepuk wajahnya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Tapi matanya tetap fokus pada bibir yang terbuka sedikit itu. Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya di kasur mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh baekhyun.

"hmm mungkin kalau hanya sekali, tak apa" wajahnya sangat kini sangat dekat, perlahan-lahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir itu menempel sempurna. Chanyeol langsung menegakan tubuhnya melihat reaksi baekhyun. dia masih tertidur tidak memiliki reaksi apapun.

"dia tidak bangun?" tanya chanyeol polos "jadi mungkin sekali lagi" chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Ddrrrtt dering ponsel menghancurkan semuanya

"halo?" chanyeol kesal

" _syukurlah kau akhirnya menjawab teleponku, aku khawatir karena kau tidak ada dirumah"_ ucap manager di sebrang sana

"ada apa? Kan kau tau kalau hari ini libur dan aku sangat sibuk sekali" jawab chanyeol kesal

 _"pak presidir menanyakanmu terus"_

"ha?presidir?"

 _"ne, aku sudah berbicara padanya bahwa kau hari ini libur dan sibuk tetapi dia selalu bilang. KEMANA DIA? CEPAT CARI!"_ sang manager menirukan suara sang presidir. _"aku takut kalau dia marah sangat mengerikan sekli"_

"baiklah aku akan kesana" chanyeol menutup ponselnya lalu kembali memandang baekhyun, ia mengambil tasnya niat pergi baru di ambang pintu ia kembali lagi.

"mungkin aku harus meninggalkan pesan" chanyeol mulai menuliskan pesan pada selembar memo. Ia memandang baekhyun

"mungkin sekali lagi" chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun ia berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir. Tetapi baru di ambang pintu ia kembali dan mencium baekhyun lagi.

"kening, mata , pipi, hidung, dan bibir" ucap chanyeol mencium satu-satu daerah yang ia sebutkan. Ia bertekad ini yang terakhir karena sudah 8 kali ia kembali mencium baekhyun. begitu terus berlanjut sampai chanyeol benar-benar pergi.

...TBC riview juseyo~~~

 **[pengumuman] untuk ff Wonderfull boy akan susah apdet karena eh karena kmrn leptopnya ngeupgred sendiri jdi ilang semua T.T maaf yeth...**

 **and thanks to**

 **[naruryu] [nkndp] [guest] [ade park] [exindira] [lianiamiDYO] [VampireDPS] [parkbaekyoda92] [Thunderlight21] [winter park chanchan][princes23][rachel sulis] [Bitjgurl] [Richa Byun926] [yosaki36181] [baebaebaekhyun]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author datang kembali setelah sekian lama*nanyi bareng ridho roma* gk muncul. Mian lagi tak mood ngetik heheh-.-**

 **Capt ini amat sangat panjang dan mungkin membosankan.. maaf tapi baca aja ada chanbaeknya kok :***

 **Author sedang persiapkan ff baru ne~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **LOVE STAGE**

 **CHANBAEK VER**

 **P6**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA/Humor**

 **RATED : T**

 **CAST: BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, TAO, KRISS, TAEYEON, HEENIM**

 **DISC: CERITA INI DI ILHAMI DARI ANIME DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **WORD: 3.529**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

"aku pulang" ucap tao seraya menutup kembali pintu, ia kaget mendapati sepasang sepatu mewah tergeletak rapih di depan pintu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah

"ah tao-ssi kau sudah kembali?" tanya salah satu pekerja Byun corp

"ah ne, maaf aku terlambat namjoo-a ada beberapa hal yang terjadi belakangan ini" tao membungkuk saat melihat salah satu pekerja di Byun corp itu. Tao tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu yang masih tergeletak di tempatnya tadi

"eh ada yang salah?" tanya namjoo

"hmm ani, aku hanya penasaran siapa tamu yang berkunjung" tao membalas

"ah iya, teman baekhyun ada di sini sekarang" wanita itu tersenyum amat manis, tao berfikir sejenak siapa kira-kira teman yang di bawa oleh baekhyun. pasalnya ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapati baekhyun membawa orang lain bermain ke rumahnya.

"teman?" tao mengalihkan pandanganya pada lantai atas melihat kamar baekhyun

"bukan kah suatu kemajuan yang bagus" namjoo ikut menatap tangganya "ini pertama kalinya ia memiliki teman dekat"

"hmm iya betul" tao tersenyum memikirkannya "ah kau boleh kembali bekerja namjoo-a" ucap tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita di hadapannya

"ah ne" namjoo membungkuk untuk sekedar memberikan hormat pada atasannya, lalu kembali ketempat kerja.

"ia mempunyai teman? Dan di lihat dari sepatunya terlihat sangat mahal"tao tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkannya, ia akhirnya bisa melihat baekhyun membawa temannya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di tangga dan mendapati tao sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"ah tao-ssi?!" ucap chanyeol kaget "selamat malam" chanyeol menggendong tasnya berhenti di anak tangga ke 6

"PARK CHANYEOL~~" teriak kaget tao melihat sosok chanyeolah yang malah muncul di hadapannya "k—kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya tao gugup, chanyeol menuruni anak tangga hingga tak ada lagi anak tangga yang ia injak

"ah itu, aku menjadi asisten baekhyun sebentar" chanyeol tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Seperti diingatkan, chanyeol tersadar bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru karena presedir mencarinya "maaf tao-ssi aku akan meneleponmu nanti" chanyeol mengenakan sepatunya lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Tao seperti di sihir oleh keberadaan chanyeol di rumah ini, tubuhnya mematung

"asisten? Untuk apa?"pikiran aneh-aneh menyelimuti tao "jangn bilang!" tao berlari sekencang mungkin menaiki tangga untuk melihat keadaan baekhyun, ia berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di ambang pintu. Ia membuka kasar pintu kamar baekhyun dan ia melihat baekhyun yang tergletak lemah di kasur dengan balutan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya.

"dia tertidur?" ucap tao datar mendapati baekhyun yang tertidur pulas. Lalu ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kerja keras baekhyun. ia memegang lembaran demi lembaran yang diselesaikan oleh baekhyun dan chanyeol

"jadi ini yang mereka kerjakan?" gumam tao "kenapa dia malah membantu gambar aneh dan ancur ini"

"hmm seoul mangaka festival, heheh aku mendapatkan hadiahnya.. gomawo yo chanyeol-a"igau baekhyun di lelap tidurnya. Tao tersenyum. Ia meletakan kembali kertasnya lalu pergi dari kamar. Ia berdiri di balik pintu kamar sambil tersenyum.

...

Taxi yang di kendarai chanyeol terparkir di Star ent Build, chanyeol memberikan beberapa lembaran uang pada supir taxi sebelum dirinya keluar. Ia berlari menuju managernya yang sudah menunggu di dalam dengan hati cemas

"park chanyeol"sang manager tanpak lega melihat kedatangan chanyeol, "aku sudah menunggumu lama"

"ah presedir?" tanya chanyeol

"dia ada di ruangannya" chanyeol menatap ruangan itu lalu menghampirinya. Chanyeol mengetuk tiga kali pintu ruangan

"presedir ini park chanyeol" wajah kesal nampak pada wajah sang CEO, guratan kecil muncul di keningnya. Asisten presedir mempersilhakan chanyeol masuk kedalam, dan chanyeol dengan gugup masuk kedalam

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" presedir yang bernama jinki itu menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras

"kau telat sialan!" geram jinki, tadinya ia duduk di bangkunya, lalu ia sangat marah sehingga ia lebih baik berdiri dari duduknya. "BERAPA LAMA KAU AKAN MEMBUATKU TETAP MENUNGGU HA?"jinki meluapkan emosinya

"ha?" chanyeol heran ia memalingka wajahnya ke samping "40 menit" gumamnya kecil

"kau berani melawanku! Diam kau" saking marahnya jinki kini bahkan sudah naik ke atas meja kerjanya, wajahnya sangat sangat menyeramkan saat ini. "jangan membantahku apapun itu" geramnya "jangan kau pikir kau banyak menghasilkan uang kau jadi seenaknya bocah" asistennya hanya menutup matanya menahan kesabarannya

"tuan, ingat soal paparazi itu" asistennya mengingatkan membuat jinki meredam emosinya, lalu turun dari mejanya.

"ah iya, chanyeol aku memanggilmu untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa muncul foto-foto ini" jinki mengeluarkan foto-foto yang memperlihatkan kedekatannya dengan baekhyun. chanyeol berteriak kaget mendapati foto-foto itu.

"ini kan" chanyeol kembali mengingat bagaimana ia untuk pertama kalinya di terima oleh baekhyun dan berjabat tangan. Chanyeol memegang foto itu dengan erat

"gadis itu adalah partner kerjamu di Happy Wedding bukan?" tanya jinki, tangannya sudah di letakan di pinggangnya "apa kau idiot, hingga kau mendapat isue ini, tapi tenang saja aku akan membeli poto-poto ini" ucapnya lagi "tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mendengar apa yang akan kamu katakan untuk masalah ini" wajah jinki berubah menjadi sangat serius "hubungan apa yang kau jalin dengan gadis itu" kini tangannya berpindah ke depan dadanya

"apa hubunganku dengan baekhyun" bahkan chanyeol juga tidak tau hubunganya dengan baekhyun, teman kah? Orang terkasih kah?

"kau ini~~~" gerutu jinki, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada chanyeol, lalu ia menarik kerah baju chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tinggi chanyeol.

"kau jangan pernah mencoba membohongiku, dia adalah pacarmu bukan" tatapan membunuh ia berikan pada chanyeol

"b—bukan, bukan sekali!" chanyeol menjawab sambil menutup matanya tak ingin melihat mata sang CEOnya ini.

"apa yang kau katakan bodoh" geram jinki

"sebetulnya, baekhyun adalah nam..." seperti teringat sesuatu "tunggu apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memberitahu kalau baekhyun adalah namja?"gumam chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman CEOnya lalu merogoh kantung celanya untuk mengambil ponsel. "tunggu sebentar aku butuh mengklarifikasi sesuatu" chanyeol nampak mengetikan beberapa nomor di ponselnya. Ia sedikit menjauh dari bisa di bilang 2 atasannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak memperdulikan jinki yang menggerutu hebat di belakang sana

"halo tao-ssi!"

"..."

".."

"eh? Photo paparazi? Sabtu kemarin?" tanya tao kaget mendengar penuturan chanyeol, seperti kaset yang dapat terulang, isi otak tao kembali ke sabtu kemarin mengingat ada sebuah mobil Van tak jauh dari lokasi baekhyun dan chanyeol saat mulai akrab. "ah benarkah?"

"dan.. aku sedikit khawatir bagaimana aku menjelaskan soal baekhyun pada agency" ucap chanyeol

"aku mengerti" tao mengangguk pelan "aku punya sebuah rencana" dan senyuman iblis pun muncul di bibir tao

...

'ireonaji... ayo bangun dan bersemangatlah hari ini lala-lulu' jam wakeer baekhyun berbunyi dengan keras. Baekhyun menekan tombol off di jam wakernya, ia terduduk di kasurnya sambil meregangkan part-part di tubuhnya.

"ah aku tidur sangat nyenyak" baekhyun tersenyum, seperti batrai yang baru di isi penuh.

"ah chanyeol meninggalkan pesan" ucap baekhyun saat melihat selembar memo di atas meja belajarnya, di sebelah lembaran kertas manganya. "aku akan mengirimnya sms untuk mengucapkan terima kasih" baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Pandangan baekhyun terhadap chanyeol sedikit-sedikit berkembang baik. Dimatanya kini chanyeol adalah pria penyelamatnya, temah sejatinya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia harus segera mengantarkan pekerjaan manganya.

Baekhyun menalikan sepatunya, ia harus segera sampai di Seoul Manga Festival dengan cepat. Menyerahkan sketsa manganya dan segera debut. Ah membayangkannya saja membuat baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri.

"tunggu" tao membanting pintu rumahnya paksa membuat baekhyun terjumpalit kebelakang saking kagetnya. Pria jangkung ini suka sekali membuat baekhyun jantungan.

"baek aku punya kabar bagus"dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyuman semangatnya tao memandang baekhyun yang berusaha berdiri dari jungkir baliknya. "kita akan mengadakan press conference sabtu ini dan membuat debut untukmu!" tambahnya antusias, baekhyun menggaruk ujung kepalanya berfikir sejenak dengan kata-kata yang di lontarkan pria jangkung berstatus pekerja ayahnya itu.

"kau dengar? Kau akan debut sabtu ini" tao mendekat pada baekhyun dan benar-benar amat dekat.

"apa yang kau katakan? Kau masih mengatuk yah?" ucap baekhyun polos, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat tao menatapnya antusias

"ironisnya aku tidak tidur semalaman dan aku tidak sedang mengantuk" tao membenarkan letak kacamatanya "tolong dengarkan karena ini amat penting" tatapan tao berubah serius. "CEO agency milik chanyeol mendapatkan foto yang di kirimkan oleh paparazi"

"foto? Foto apa?" tao memperlihatkan fotonya bersama chanyeol saat makan crepes saat pekan lalu.

"aaaaaarggg ige mwoya?" teriak baekhyun

"negosiasi terhadap paparazi gagal maka dari itu untuk mengklarifikasinya kita akan mengadakan jumpa pers dan mengungkapkan kebenarannya"

"kebenaran?"

"ya kita akan berakting terlebh dahulu dan bam.. kau akan muncul sebagai baekhyun seorang pria. Dan kau akan segera memulai debutmu" bintang-bintang tiba-tiba saja bermunculan di sekitar tubuh tao yang sedang antusias menjelaskan rencananya

"tunggu sebentar, aku memang akan melakukan jumpa pers untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya. Tapi kenapa aku harus membuat debut show ku juga?" tanya baekhyun heran, keantusiasan tao menghilang seketika dan berganti dengan tatapan datar dari pria jangkung itu.

"baek-a ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk merubah masa depanmu" jelas tao mencoba merubah pemikiran baekhyun

"aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku akan menjadi mangaka profesional" baekhyun mengeratkan geganggamannya pada tas miliknya—kesal. "ah siapa yang tau, mereka akan mendedikasikan komikku dan mendapatkan hadiah besar" baekhyun tampak seperti gadis manja polos dan feminim sekarang. Senyumnya di buat sangat manis. Tapi tidak untuk tao, ia menatap datar pria di depannya yang sedang melakukan aegyeo tak sengaja.

"oke aku mengerti" baekhyun berhenti berhayal dan kembali ke dunia nyatanya. "jika kau ingin bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan"

"kesepakatan?" tanya baekhyun polos. Pria ini sudah kepala 2 tapi tetap saja seperti anak kecil yang manja dan polos.

"jika kau mendapatkan hadiah dengan manga sampah itu, kau boleh menjadi mangaka" tao berteriak " tapi jika kau kalah maka kau akan segera debut" tao mereda

"m—ma—nga sampah?" baekhyun sudah berlinang air mata mendengarnya

"bagaimana?" tao menampilkan wajah liciknya, ia tau baekhyun tak akan pernah mendapatkan penghargaan itu. Karena gambar-gambar anehnya.

"baik, aku terima tantanganmu!" baekhyun mulai meredakan tangisnya "tunggu dan lihat lah aku akan membawakan hadiahnya untukmu" ucap baekhyun sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya dengan airmata yang makin deras menetes di balik kacamatanya. Tao? Dia hanya diam berusaha acuh pada sikap baekhyun yang kelewat manja.

...

Sebuah film dengan karakter kartun kegemaran baekhyun sedang di putar di area Seoul Manga Festival. Baekhyun tampak antusias melihatnya sambil menunggu staff mengambil sketsa manganya

"andwe yo lala-lulu" teriak baekhyun saat karakter favoritnya di terjang oleh sang penjahat

"byun baekhyun?" tanya seorang pria dengan tinggi yang jauh berbeda dengannya, baekhyun menoleh dan memberikan bungkukan tubuhnya—sebuah penghormatan. Baekhyun di persilahkan masuk ke ruangan berukuran 2x3 m, ruangan dimana staff memeriksa sketsa manga yang akan di terbitkannya. Baekhyun dengan antusias dan gugup memberikan amplop berisikan manganya. Dia menunduk menatap meja tak berani melihat reaksi sang staff. Sang staff memeriksa manga itu berkali-kali. Baekhyun sudah tersenyum membayangkan reaksi staffnya. Manik mata indahnya menatap ujung kakinya menghilangkan kegugupanya.

"hey, kau" staff merapihkan kembali lembaran sketsa milik baekhyun "ini apa?" senyuman yang sedari tadi di berikan seakan luntur seketika mendengarnya.

..

Hujan turun amat deras di kota seoul, baekhyun berjalan gontai di tengah kerumunan banyak orang dengan segala aktivitasnya. Baekhyun tampak frustasi sambil membawa amplop berisikan sketsa manganya. Mengingat apa yang di katakan staff tadi siang

"eh ini gambarmu? Kalau begitu maaf, tapi kau tak memiliki talenta untuk ini"

"tidak, kau tidak dapat kesempatan ini maaf"

Baekhyun benar-benar kecewa, frustasi akan semuanya. Semua yang ia kerjakan berdua berasama chanyeol sia-sia begitu saja.

"mian chanyeol-a" gumam baekhyun ia masih betah berjalan di antara orang –orang yang sibuk dengan mencari tempat berteduh.

 _Tidak memiliki talenta dalam membuat manga?_

 _Dan aku bahkan melewatkan kesempatan itu, tidak adalagi yang tertinggal untukku sekarang_

Seseorang terburu-buru tak sengaja menubruk bahu baekhyun, baekhyun yang bahkan tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang kuat akhirnya terhuyung masuk kedalam gang dan mendarat tepat di tumpukan sampah yang bau. Hujan masih betah membasahi tubuhnya, ia mendongak keatas melihat tetesan hujan yang keluar dari beberapa awan di atas. Ia terbaring di atas tumpukan sampah

"aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya" gumamnya

...

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam dan baekhyun belum kembali. Tao sedang asik menyeruput kopi di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arloji yang di kenakannya

"dia terlambat" wajah khawatir keluar dengan sendirinya

"ah aku yakin dia hanya tidak siap kembali ke rumah" tao meletakkan kembali kopinya, ia merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering, iya membuka kunci layar depannya dan melihat nama baekhyun tertera di layarnya.

 _From baekhyun_

 _Cc: untitled_

 _Aku pergi, jangan cari aku_

 _\- baekhyun_

Tao menatap ponselnya heran mencerna huruf-huruf yang menjadi sebuah kalimat itu.

"apaaaa?" akhirnya ia tersadar, dengan gerakan cepat dan tak beraturan tao mengetik beberapa nomor lalu menekan tombol dial. Tetapi sebanyak apapun ia menelepon baekhyun hanya akan ada suara operator yang menjawab.

"aish apa yang ia lakukan kenapa bodoh sekali" tao kembali menelepon dan selalu suara wanita yang mengatakan teleponnya tidak aktif. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 9 dan tao masih betah dengan ponselnya, menatap horor cangkir kopi.

Hujan di kota semakin deras membuat seisi kota tambah gelap dengan tak dimunculkannya bulan di malam ini, gedung-gedung berjejer di setiap sudut bahkan setiap jalan di kota seoul. Baekhyun masih berjalan entah tanpa arah. Air shower menyirami seluruh inci tubuh chanyeol. ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"berita ini bukan kah akan sangat meledak nantinya?" gumam chanyeol

"jika saja ini hanya masalahku seorang aku tidak akan perduli,tetapi aku membuat masalah untuk baekhyun juga. Lagi pula presedir menyuruhku untuk terus menghubungi baekhyun. Jadi aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti"

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya ia mengenakan pakaian kaos dan celana selutut sambil menggantung anduk di lehernya. Ia mengambil botol minuman di dalam kulkas untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Sebuah telepon berbunyi membuat chanyeol cepat-cepat menghampiri sumber suara

"ne?, ah tao-ssi terimak kasih untuk yang kemarin" jawabnya

"..."

"apa? Baekhyun...?"chanyeol tanpak kaget mendengarnya, di lain waktu baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju apartemen chanyeol dengan wajah yang di tekuk dan penuh aura hitam.

"iya aku mengerti, jika aku menemukannya aku akan mengabarkan padamu" chanyeol menutup teleponnya.

"baekhyun-a" lirihnya "yosh ayo kita cari dia" baru saja chanyeol berdiri bel apartemennya sudah berbunyi terlebih dahulu. Ia menekan tombol di layar untuk melihat siapa yang datang, betapa kagetnya ia melihat baekhyun dengan tampang frustasinya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu untuk membawanya masuk.

"maaf untuk datang kesini tiba-tiba" suara baekhyun sangat sangat menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar frustasi di tambah tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat hujan di luar, tangannya memegang erat amplop manganya. "aku tau rumahmu dari email"

"ah ne tak apa-apa" jawab chanyeol gugup "terlebih apa yang terjadi?" melihat baekhyun tak menjawab dan tak berexpresi akhirnya chanyeol lebih baik menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu

"ah, lebih baik kau masuk dulu"

"terima kasih" aura hitam khas orang depresi menyelimuti baekhyun, langkah chanyeol terhenti karena ingat sesuatu

"tadi tao meneleponku, aku akan memberi tahunya bahwa kau disini" bekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada amplop coklat yang ia bawa

"andwe.." teriak tiba-tiba baekhyun, tangannya meremas kaos bagian dada chanyeol "kumohon jangan beritahu bahwa aku disini" chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tanda ia benar-benar kaget, semenit sebelumnya ia melihat baekhyun dengan wajah yang di selimuti aura hitam sekarang ia melihat mata yang berbinar meminta tolong padanya. "kumohon" baekhyun memeluk chanyeol untuk meminta tolong

"baekhyun?"chanyeol mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari tubuh baekhyun "tubuhmu bau!" baekhyun menciumi tubuhnya

"ah iya mungkin karena tadi aku terjatuh ke tong sampah" jawabnya sambil menciumi tubuhnya,

"mandi kau butuh mandi" teriak chanyeol sambil mendorong paksa baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"letakkan pakaianmu di keranjang cucian, aku akan membawakan baju ganti" teriak chanyeol dari ambang pintu sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar mandi.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan._

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang tv, mengambil ponselnya. Pikirannya sedang berperang di otaknya. Antara memberi tahu tao atau tidak

"tidak" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "baekhyun sudah memohon padaku" akhirnya chanyeol lebih memilih mengambil pakaian ganti untuk baekhyun

"baek aku tinggalkan pakaian di sini ya" kamar mandi chanyeol sangat luas, ia meletakkan pakaian gantinya di wastafel. "aku harus mencuci pakaiannya" chanyeol mengambil pakaian baekhyun untuk di cuci, ia melihat amplop manga milik baekhyun. ia berniat untuk melihatnya tapi hatinya berkata lain.

"kenapa baekhyun sangat tenang di dalam sana" chanyeol menatap pintu kamar mandinya "baek" panggilan chanyeol tak mendapat jawaban "jangan bilang?" chanyeol panik dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan paksa

"BAEK.." baekhyun terlihat sedang berendam sambil menutup matanya "DIA TERTIDUR!" kepala baekhyun perlahan merosot hingga menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam air hangat

"bekhyun kau jangan mati seperti ini" ucap chanyeol berusaha mengangkat tubuh baekhyun dari bathupnya

"uh?" baekhyun terbangun, ia menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan polos dari dalam bathupnya "kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam sini?" mata polos baekhyun menyeruak masuk kedalam pengelihatan chanyeol.

"kau melepaskan pakaianmu dan masuk kedalam sini sendiri kan?" ucap chanyeol

"lalu, apa kau mengintipku chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun polos

"NO!" bentak chanyeol "kau tenggelam tadi" ucap chanyeol mereda, mata sayu baekhyun terlihat amat erotis.

"oh" matanya semakin sayu "panas!" dengan polos dan tak terjadi apa-apa baekhyun berdiri dari bathup memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tak menggunakan pakaian apapun. Chanyeol terperinjat kaget karena kepalanya dalam posisi di mana ia menghadap junior milik baekhyun. chanyeol mimisan. Darahnya menetes hingga ke lantai padahal sudah di tahan menggunakan tangannya.

"a..aku melihatnya" gumam chanyeol "bagaimana ini, aku tau aku masih memiliki kenormalan di dalam diriku" chanyeol mengelap darahnya

"chanyeol-a"panggil baekhyun dengan nada seductive,

"hm?" chanyeol menoleh mendapati baekhyun sudah berpakaian, pakaian kemeja tidurnya yang amat sangat kebesaran

"hey dimana celana dalamku?" nada seductive membuat chanyeol semakin mimisan. Dan kata-kata baekhyun terus terngiang di telinga chanyeol

"kenapa dia malah menanyakan celana dalamnya, sebentar dengan kata lain sekarang ia tak mengenakan celana dalam?"chanyeol bermonolog di dalam hatinya

"tidakk! Aku bisa mati karena keimutannya" geram chanyeol

"Yack.. mana celana dalamku?" lagi-lagi baekhyun bertanya dengan nada seductive

"ah maaf aku tidak punya celana dalam baru disini" ucap chanyeol gugup "aku akan pergi untuk membelinya"

"eh? Kau mau pergi sekarang? Sudah jangan pikirkan, aku mau tidur" baekhyun berbalik menuju kamar chanyeol tanpa mengenakan celana dalam.. CELANA DALAM.

Mesin cuci yang masih bergemuruh memutar-mutarkan pakaianya baekhyun. chanyeol menatap horor pria yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang miliknya. Menelan salivanya paksa

 _Apa ini? orang yang ku suka ada di rumahku dan tidur di kasurku! Dan yang lebih tak masuk akal dia tak menggunakan celana dalam._

Chanyeol kembali meneguk salivanya paksa, menahan hasrat untuk menerjang pria yang dicintainya itu.

 _Ujian apa ini tuhan?_ Chanyeol terduduk di bawah pinggir ranjang menekuk lutut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Pagi yang cerah dengan kicauan burung yang terdengar amat merdu. Tetesan air bekas hujan semalam menambah merdunya pagi ini. kediaman keluarga byun mulai di penuhi pegawai sang ayah

"selamat pagi" sapa salah satu pegawai byun corp

"selamat pagi" suara berat itu tak lain adalah tao, pegawai itu berbalik dan mendapati tao di tempat yang sama sejak kemarin malam

"ah tao-ssi kau datang sepagi ini" melihat cangkir kopi yang masih tergeletak di meja dan ponsel yang masih di genggamnya " jangan bilang kau semalaman ada disini?" tao menatap pegawai dengan horor, kantung matanya amat terlihat jelas. Ia tidak tidur 2 hari ini.

"ah ? jam segini" si pegawai memeriksa jamnya " kalo begitu aku pergi" dengan panik ia pergi meninggalkan tao. Tao kembali pada ponselnya,

 _Pada akhirnya ia belum kembali dan bahkan ia tidak mengabarkanku. Tasnya juga di tinggalkan di Seoul Manga Festival, dompetnya berada di dalam maka tidak mungkin ia bisa berada di hotel. Dan satu-satunya teman tidak di minta untuk tinggal disana?_

"tapi chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun" tao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantalan sofa sedikit menenangkan hatinya

"ini buruk, aku harus segera menemukanya atau—" ia membayangkan bagaimana paniknya kriss untuk mencarinya. Ah membayangkannya saja sangat mengerikan.

"tidak boleh tinggal diam" tao kembali menekan tombol ponselnya dengan kasar dan selalu di jawab oleh operator.

Chanyeol membuatkan sarapan untuk baekhyun, sudah kebiasaan dirinya menyiapkan untuk dirinya sendiri sekarang ada yang harus di siapkan.

"okeh semua sudah siap" gumam chanyeol saat melihat sarapan sudah tertata rapih di meja makan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar untuk membangunkan baekhyun.

"selamat pagi baekhyun-a sarapan sudah siap" ucap chanyeol, baekhyun masih sangat pulas tertidur. Ia menggeliat dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Ireona !"

"aku masih mengantuk" baekhyun menarik selimutnya untuk menutup tubuhnya

"oh baiklah" chanyeol pergi kembali ke dapur untuk membawakannya minum "ini susu hangat untukmu" baekhyun duduk di kepala ranjang dan menutup bagian bawahnya dengan selimut. Ia meminum susu coklat hangat chanyeol dengan tenang. Membuang nafas khas orang sehabis minum.

"aku harus pergi untuk bekerja, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"baekhyun mendongak melihat chanyeol

"aku masih belum mau pulang" lirih baekhyun

"apa yang terjadi" chanyeol berubah serius, baekhyun meletakan gelas kosong di nakas sebelah kasur.

"aku membawa mangaku ke Seoul Manga Festival, dan mereka bilang aku tak memiliki talenta sama sekali, padahal kau sudah membantuku sekuat tenaga tapi.. maafkan aku" baekhyun tanpak bersedih

"baek-a"

"aku bekerja keras agar bisa seperti saotome sensei"

"saotome sensei?" tanya chanyeol, dan suasana hati baekhyun berubah saat menjelaskan tenang saotome senseinya. "kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat bersemangat! =='"

"tapi sekarang, mimpi itu.."

"apa itu, kau tidak boleh menyerah baekhyun-a" chanyeol memberikan semangat

"baiklah kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kau benar-benar pulih" ucap chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun tanpak sedih "tapi kau tetap harus berjanji padaku satu hal, telepon keluargamu sekarang!"

"tidak mau" baekhyun merajuk "tidak mau! Apa lagi tao pasti dia akan menertawakanku" sifat kekanakannya keluar

"bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa selamanya disini"

"aku bisa, aku akan menjadi keluargamu dan tinggal disini bersamamu selamanya!" baekhyun menarik selimutnya untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

"selamanya?"

"iya aku bilang selamanya" teriak baekhyun dari balik selimut, tangan kekar chanyeol menggapai selimut dan menyingkapnya. Ia melemparkan selimut itu entah kemana. Ia menindih tubuh baekhyun.

"baek, apa kau lupa? Aku sedang menyukaimu" ucap chanyeol lirih "seberapa lama kau pikir aku akan tahan jika kau ada di hadapanku? Dan menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu" baehkhyun menatap manik chanyeol, posisinya sangat intim. "aku bukan pria yang kuat" teriak chanyeol

"chanyeol..?" baekhyun tercengang, keduanya terdiam dengan posisi yang tidak berubah

"silahkan!" ucap baekhyun, matanya tanpak sayu. Ia memalingkan kepalanya agar tak menatap chanyeol.

...

Tinggalkan jejak beruba Review okeh..~


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE STAGE**

 **CHANBAEK VER**

 **P7**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA/Humor**

 **RATED : T**

 **CAST: BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, TAO, KRISS, TAEYEON, HEENIM**

 **DISC: CERITA INI DI ILHAMI DARI ANIME DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **WORD: 2.624**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 _"tidak mau" baekhyun merajuk "tidak mau! Apa lagi tao pasti dia akan menertawakanku" sifat kekanakannya keluar_

 _"bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa selamanya disini"_

 _"aku bisa, aku akan menjadi keluargamu dan tinggal disini bersamamu selamanya!" baekhyun menarik selimutnya untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya._

 _"selamanya?"_

 _"iya aku bilang selamanya" teriak baekhyun dari balik selimut, tangan kekar chanyeol menggapai selimut dan menyingkapnya. Ia melemparkan selimut itu entah kemana. Ia menindih tubuh baekhyun._

 _"baek, apa kau lupa? Aku sedang menyukaimu" ucap chanyeol lirih "seberapa lama kau pikir aku akan tahan jika kau ada di hadapanku? Dan menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu" baehkhyun menatap manik chanyeol, posisinya sangat intim. "aku bukan pria yang kuat" teriak chanyeol_

 _"chanyeol..?" baekhyun tercengang, keduanya terdiam dengan posisi yang tidak berubah_

 _"silahkan!" ucap baekhyun, matanya tanpak sayu. Ia memalingkan kepalanya agar tak menatap chanyeol._

"lakukan apapun yang kau ingin" ucapan baekhyun terdengar amat lirih "aku sudah tidak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi padaku" chanyeol menarik tangannya yang tadi di jadikan tumpuan tubuhnya agar tidak menubruk tubuh pria di bawahnya. Ia menatap tak percaya baekhyun "jadi lakukan lah" baekhyun pasrah

"baik, tapi jika aku sudah memulai maka jangan paksa aku untuk berhenti" mata elang chanyeol menyipit menatap lekat tubuh baekhyun. dengan perlahan ia menumpukan tubuhya dengan lengan kekarnya tetapi lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya. Diciumnya bibir tipis pria yang di nobatkan sebagai orang terkasihnya dengan gerakan lembut. Pagutan itu tak berlangsung lama hanya lumatan kecil dan santai. Chanyeol menciumi leher mulus dan putih itu, ia mengecup dan beberapa kali memberikan jejak

"hmm...ahh" desah baekhyun, chanyeol membuka kancing satu demi satu dan menciumi tubuh mulus itu. Tubuhnya seperti bayi sangat lembut dan kenyal. Baekhyun meremas sprei kasurnya, kaki kanan chanyeol mulai membuka lebar selangkangan baekhyun.

"hmm..shh..ahh" desah baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol duduk di atas baekhyun setelah menjilati dan menciumi tubuh baekhyun. ia menatap baekhyun. mata elangnya membulat hebat, ia tercengang melihat baekhyun—ia menangis. Kini ia merasa sangat jahat dan bersalah. Mata baekhyun masih tertutup tak ingin melihat semua ini, isakannya masih terdengar tubuhnya masih bergetar. Chanyeol tampak kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"tidak" baekhyun membuka matanya saat pendengarannya mendengar kata tidak. Chanyeol turun dari kasurnya. Mata kecil baekhyun membulat melihat sikap chanyeol

"chanyeol-a?"gumam baekhyun menatap punggung chanyeol

"jangan...jangan pernah kau menghina perasaanku" teriak chanyeol ia berlari meninggalkan baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun terduduk melihat punggung pria yang hampir menyentuhnya itu pergi menghilang di balik pintu.

 _Could this be..._

"kenapa?, kenapa ia mendadak menjadi marah?" baekhyun bermonolog, ia masih terpaku dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bajunya merosot hingga sepinggang dada putihnya terekspos.

"kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Pipinya mengembung membuat tumpukan bakpau di wajahnya.

"aku tidak perduli! Okeh baik, aku akan kembali tidur saja" ucap baekhyun menarik selimut lalu kembali tertidur. Niatnya ingin tidur tapi otaknya mengatakan lain

"tapi..." baekhyun mengingat kejadian tadi

 _Jangan menghina perasaanku padamu_

"chanyeol" gumamnya dalam hati "ia terlihat sangat sakit ketika mengatakannya" mata sayu itu perlahan tertidur.

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya kasar di kamar mandi apartemennya. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"apa aku... sangat bodoh?!" gerutunya "padahal ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang akan merubah segalanya" tubuh chanyeol bergetar hebat "baekhyun juga sudah membolehkan" getaran itu berhenti, chanyeol menatap lekat pantulan dirinya di cermin. "tapi" chanyeol kembali mengingat raut wajah baekhyun saat ia menangis. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandinya, berjalan menuju kursi tamu untuk mengambil tasnya. Ponselnya berdering hebat, dengan santai ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"ada apa jong in-a?" jawab chanyeol "iya aku dalam perjalanan sebentar" chanyeol berhenti saat melewati meja makannya, ia melirik sebentar terlihat sebuah amplop coklat tergeletak disana.

"inikan milik baekhyun" chanyeol teringat kembali dimana baekhyun meminta bantuannya untuk membuat manga. Dan bagaimana ia seharian penuh, dan saat ia tak mengerti dengan telatennya baekhyun akan mengajarinya melakukan ini dan itu untuk menyelesaikan manganya. Ia juga teringat saat baekhyun datang sambil membawa amplop ini.

 _Aku membawa mangaku ke Seoul Mangaka Festival dan mereka berkata aku tak memiliki talenta sedikitpun_

Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi baekhyun saat membicarakan soal manganya.

"bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan" chanyeol menutup matanya menghilangkan wajah sedih baekhyun di kepalanya "aku mendapatkannya" gumam chanyeol.

Managernya sudah menunggu di luar van sambil memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol muncul dari balik kaca apartemen dasar.

"ah chanyeol-a kau terlambat" ucapnya sang hyung-nim

"ah mian hyung" sang manager membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilhakan chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol menggunakan sabuk pengamannya.

"ah hyung" ucap chanyeol

"apa? Apa ada barang yang tertinggal?" tanya hyungnya

"tidak. Hmm ini tentang hari ini" managernya menoleh kebelakang dari bangku kemudinya.

...

Tao masih betah dengan ponselnya, ia masih betah menghubungi baekhyun padahal ia sedang menemani taeyeon di lokasi syuting.

"ini sudah seharian penuh semenjak baekhyun meninggalkan rumah" gerutunya, ia masih mengutak atik ponselnya. 60 jam terhitung ia belum tidur, ia masih memikirkan baekhyun dan baekhyun.

"iya tidak menelepon sama sekali, dan aku bahkan tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentangnya, jangan-jangan baekhyun!" tao berfikiran negativ, baekhyun tertabrak truk?diculik orang?bunuh diri?

"tidak, aku berimajinasi di luar batas" gumamnya lagi. taeyeon keluar dari ruangannya melihat tao berdiri sambil mengotak atikan ponselnya.

"tao, kenapa denganmu?" tanya taeyeon "mereka menunggu untuk briefing dengan kita untuk pemotretan"

"ah ne, aku akan segera kesana" tao memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantung bajunya.

"apa itu? Kau masih berusaha menghubungi baekhyun?" tanya taeyeon

"n..ne" jawab tao gugup

"ia berada bersama temannya kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, ia akan baik-baik saja!" taeyeon berusaha menenangkan karyawan yang sudah di anggap sebagai saudaranya itu. "ah kau hanya terlalu protective tao-a" tao tertawa ngeri "tapi ini mengejutkan bukan?tidak biasanya baekhyun pergi diam-diam seperti ini" tao tampak panik "ah bukan kah kau sudah bilang ia menginap di temannya, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir"

 _Maafkan aku taeyeon-ssi kau tidak melihat baekhyun karena ia kabur bukan menginap di rumah temannya_

 _"_ hmm kau kenapa tao-ssi?" tanya taeyeon saat melihat mimik tao yang aneh

"a... tidak apa" jawab tao panik "aku akan mengirim pesan padanya sekali lagi" ucap tao panik.

...

Baekhyun terbangun saat ia bermimpi buruk tentang karakter kartun kegemarannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menyamankan tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya

"aku merasa seperti aku sedang mendapatkan mimpi yang mengerikan sekarang.." pandangan baekhyun sayu, ia mengingat betapa mengerikannya mimpi barusan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar

"ah iya, aku berada di apartemen chanyeol ya, tapi tunggu kenapa begitu gelap" baekhyun tersadar melihat seisi kamarnya sangat gelap ia menolehkan kepalanya ke meja nakas di sebelah kasurnya. Jam menunjukan jam 6 sore.

"jam enam? Berapa lama aku tertidur" tanyanya kaget melihat jam yang menunjukan sudah sore hari itu.

 _Grumble_ suara perut baekhyun mulai berbunyi minta diisi.

"aku lapar" ucapnya polos sambil memenggang perutnya. Ia beranjak dari kasur untuk keluar kamar, ia melihat seisi apartemen sangat gelap. Ia berjalan mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu, setidaknya jika ada cahaya akan mempermudahnya berjalan bukan.

"chanyeol belum pulang? Pantas sepi" _grumble.._ perut baekhyun berbunyi lagi "ah mari kita lihat siapa tau ada sesuatu yang bisa di makan" gumamnya polos. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat isi kulkas, bukannya melihat isi kulkas ia malah mendapati pakaiannya sudah rapih dan sepucuk memo.

 _Baek, aku minta maaf emosiku keluar begitu saja. Aku meletakan sarapanmu di kulkas,panaskan di microwave dan makanlah. Ah iya aku sudah mencuci bajumu dan meninggalkannya di meja untukmu._

 _Chanyeol_

"chanyeol" wajah baekhyun tersipu merah, ia juga merasa bersalah. Baekhyun memanaskan sarapannya sesuai perintah chanyeol. sepotong roti bakar, sosis, telur, sayuran dan segelas susu hangat tersaji di meja makan.

"selamat makan" ucap baekhyun berdoa, ia menyuapkan satu potong sosis ke mulutnya

 _Ini enak.._

Ia menunduk merasa bersalah karena telah membuat hal buruk pada chanyeol. ia mengingat bagaimana chanyeol menyambutnya semalam dengan segala kebingungan. Bagaimana ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memanfaatkan perasaan chanyeol terhadapnya. Tetapi walau begitu.

 _Baekhyun... apa kau lupa? Aku mencintaimu._

 _Silahkan... lakukan apapun, aku tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi padaku lagi._

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat semua itu.

 _"aku bodoh! Bahkan aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan chanyeol, dan akhirnya aku malah membuatnya sakit"_ air mata baekhyun terus mengalir deras

"aku akan pulang" baekhyun mendorong kursinya kebelakang untuk memperluas jaraknya pada meja sehingga ia bisa keluar. "aku tidak akan menyusahkan chanyeol lagi" baekhyun teringat sesuatu "ah tapi aku harus menyelesaikan masakan yang ia buat" baekhyun duduk kembali dan menyantap sisa makananya.

Malam kota seoul dan lampu yang terpasang di sudut-sudut kota menambah keindahan kota seoul. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit juga jangan lupakan. Baekhyun membuang nafasnya lelah, ia baru saja membersihkan rumah chanyeol yang sebetulnya justru makin parah. Pencuci piring yang penuh dengan busah, kasur yang masih berantakan, dan baju yang ia lipat asal. Menurutnya sih ini sudah rapih

"apa sudah tak ada lagi yang bi.." ucapannya menggantung saat melihat ponselnya tergeletak di meja, ia ambil ponselnya "ah aku baru ingat bahwa ponselku aku matikan" ucap baekhyun saat mencoba menyalakan tapi tak nyala. Ia menekan tombol power pada ponselnya

"MWO? 26 misscall 145 pesan dan itu semua dari tao?" ucap baekhyun panik dan khawatir. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kau dalam masalah baek. Baekhyun membulat seketika saat satu pesan dari tao terbaca olehnya

 _-Baek, kau tak apa? Jangan frustasi ku mohon_

 _-kumohon hubungi aku. Tak perduli dimanapun dan kapanpun aku akan segera menyusul._

 _-kumohon, kumohon hanya menelepon. Aku berjanji tak akan marah_

 _-apa kau menemukan tempat hangat untuk tidur_

 _-aku membelikan cake favoritmu, apa kau makan dengan baik?_

 _-aku ingin kau kembali dengan selamat._

Tetesan air mata sukses terjatuh dari mata indah seorang baekhyun. bibirnya bungkam, wajahnya memerah karena merasa bersalah.

"apa ini? kenapa.." jeda "kenapa ia berbicara semua hal ini?" baekhyun makin mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan deras, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel. Ia mengingat bagaimana baiknya tao selama ini, bagaimana usahanya untuk membuat baekhyun masuk kedalam entertaiment. Baekhyun nangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Tao!" teriaknya dalam tangis. Pintu apartemen terbuka, membuat baekhyun kaget dan menoleh. Ia mendapati chanyeol baru saja pulang.

"baek" panggilnya sambil membawa amplop manganya "aku bahagia kau masih disini!" chanyeol tersenyum lega.

"maaf chan" baekhyun mengusap air matanya "aku sedang berfikir untuk kembali kerumah"

"tak apa, tapi lihat ini dulu" chanyeol menyodorkan amplop manganya. Baekhyun bengong dan menerima amplop coklatnya

"bukankah ini mangaku?" ucapnya polos

"lihat sisi lainnya" baekhyun membalikan amplopnya, terlihat beberapa tulisan dan gambar karakter kartun kegemarannya.

"wahh Lala-Lulu" teriaknya "tunggu, apa ini benar?" protes baekhyun

"aku mendapatkannya untukmu" chanyeol bangga

"apa?" baekhyun kaget

"kau bilang saotome adalah autor dari lala-lulu kan adalah role modelmu bukan?" chanyeol mengedipkan 1 matanya. "maka dari itu aku mendapatkan komentar dari nya"

"APA?! Mustahil" baekhyun berteriak tak percaya. Chanyeol mengibaskan poninya

"kau pikir siapa aku" seru chanyeol dengan senyum bangga "aku adalah legenda.. aku Park Chanyeol~" seketika bintang bermunculan di area kepalanya. Tubuh baekhyun bergetar tak percaya

"ch..chanyeol keren!" teriaknya antusias

 _Biarkan dia tidak tahu kebenarannya..._

Chanyeol tersenyum evil.

"sudahlah cepat baca apa yang ia tulis baek!" ucap chanyeol terbangun dari lamunanya

"hmm" gumam baekhyun lalu mulai membaca tiap tulisan.

 _Walaupun kemampuanmu tidak terlalu memumpuni, tetapi di balik kerja keras pasti akan ada keberhasilan. Ini mengingatkanku pada jaman dulu, begitu sulit untuk membuat manga tapi jika kita terus berlatih dan mendapatkan berbagai pengalaman pasti akan ada hasilnya. Fighting... Saoutome Miyabi._

Baekhyun bahkan mengeluarkan air mata saat membacanya, ada gambar kartun kegemarannya dan di sampingnya bertuliskan "lalalulu mendukungmu, fighting". Baekhyun seperti pangeran yang berada di sebuah halusinasi dimana hanya ada dia dengan pakaian khas kerajaan dan lalalulu di hadapannya. Bagaimana lalalulu memanggilnya dan mencoba untuk memberikan selamat padanya. Baekhyun tersungkur di lantai dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Ia memeluk erat amplop manganya sambil air mata yang deras mengalir di balik kacamatanya.

"saoutome sensei"lirihnya, chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, bahwa kau harus berusaha keras dan menjadi apa yang kau inginkan" ucapnya bijak "terima kasih untuk memory tentang senyummu saat pertama kita bertemu"jeda "aku menemukan diriku kembali lagi dan lagi" chanyeol menghela nafasnya "ini adalah jalan dimana kau akan melanjutkannya baek-a" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu

"hmm"baekhyun menunduk. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya selalu kesal dan marah pada setiap keputusan yang di ambil oleh tao. Bagimana ia begitu manja pada seorang tao. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya

"aku akan bekerja lebih keras" ucap baekhyun antusias "aku rasa aku ingin menantang diriku sendiri dengan pergi ke dunia entertaiment" baekhyun bersemangat "aku akan membuat show debutku sendiri!"

"yosh ok" jawab antusias dari chanyeol "nah ayo kita pergi" baekhyun menyatukan alisnya heran

"pergi kemana?"

"kau harus pulang sekarang bukan?" chanyeol menyodorkan lengannya "jadi ayo bangun"

"tapi... kau ikut denganku?"

"tentu aku akan meminta maaf pada tao karena aku tak mengatakan kau ada disini" baekhyun berkedip "jadi ayo minta maaf bersama-sama" akhirnya baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangan.

...

Suasana sepi dan gelap menyelimuti rumah kediaman keluarga byun

"kami berdua mohon maaf" ucap chanyeol ia menekan kepala baekhyun agar ikut menunduk

"mian" ucap baekhyun pelan

"b..bae"tao dengan muka jelek dan kagetnya bahkan tak bisa mengatakan nama baekhyun dengan jelas.

 _"Benar dugaanku pasti ia marah, ia akan sangat marah"_ gumam baekhyun sambil menunduk

"BAEKHYUN-AAA" teriak tao sambil memeluk baekhyun dengan kasar, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. "baekhyun...baekhyun...baekhyun" tao menggesekan kepalanya pada pipi baekhyun "untunglah kau baik saja"

"yakk.."seketika jeritan dan tangisan berhenti, tak ada suara lagi hening dan kepala tao sekarang bertumpu di pundak baekhyun. ingatkan keduanya bahwa tinggi mereka jauh berbeda.

"mwo ya..! dia tertidur" teriak baekhyun tak percaya

"ah tao-ssi tetap menunggumu dan tidak tidur" ucap pekerja 1, ia mendekat untuk memindahkan tubuh tao

"2 malam ia tidak tidur" baekhyun berteriak kaget...

"ia benar-benar menghwatirkanmu baek" pekerja 1 sudah berusaha mengambil alih tubuh tinggi nan berat tao. Ia kesulitan menggendongnya dan akhirnya terjatuh di lantai. Dengan santai namjoo mendekat dan menggendong tao bak seorang bayi. Semua tertegun kaget melihat wanita kecil nan pendek dengan kekuatan seperti samson bisa menggendong tubuh berat tao dengan enteng.

"ayo letakan dia di sofa kerja" ucap namjoo membawa tubuh tao di gendongannya

"hmm namjoo-ssi kau kuat sekali" ucap kagum baekhyun

"arra, aku mengikuti kelas meringankan tubuh saat di SMA dulu" jawabnya

"NAMJOO-SSI KERENN!" ucap pekerja dan baekhyun serentak. Pintu tertutup, chanyeol pergi tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun. baekhyun sadar saat mendengar pintu tertutup ia cepat menoleh dan tak mendapati chanyeol di belakang. Ia lalu mengejar chanyeol hingga depan rumahnya

"chan... tunggu aku chanyeol-a" baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol

"apa? Kau harus melihat tao kan?"

"dia akan baik-baik saja" baekhyun tersenyum "dia tidak sakit atau apa, dia hanya kurang tidur dan sekarang bisa tertidur"jeda "hmm aku bersyukur ia mengkhawatirkanku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, chanyeolpun ikut tersenyum

"hmm ne" lengan kekar itu menggapai surai emas kecoklatan milik baekhyun mengusapnya bentar seperti mengelus bulu anak anjing. "sampaikan maafku jika ia sudah bangun ya" chanyeol melepaskan lengan dari rambut baekhyun

"hmm tentu" lengan baekhyun refleks memegang jejak tangan chanyeol "dan terima kasih"

"hmm tentu"

"bukan untuk hari ini saja, terima kasih juga untuk bantuan menyelesaikan mangaku"

"oh kau terlalu berlebihan, kau bisa mengandalkanku" ucap chanyeol bangga

"chanyeol kau sangat luar biasa" chanyeol tertegun "kau datang saat aku dalam masalah, kau selalu membantu dan membawaku ke jalan yang baik, aku terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu."jeda.."kau juga meminta saotome sensei untuk mengkomentari mangaku.. kau seperti 'magic'" chanyeol mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum bangga

"ah itu bukan segalanya."

"kau seperti... Hyeongku" ucap baekhyun cempreng, dan seketika seperti ada panah yang tepat menusuk jantung chanyeol saat mendengar kata hyeong...

 _Just like my big brother_

"benarkah?" chanyeol mengeluarkan aura hitam dan aura depresi dan kekecewaan "hyeongnya? Jangan bilang ia pikir aku seperti dia"chanyeol bercengkrama dalam hati, ia membayangkan sosok Kriss.

"ah, aku lebih baik pergi" chanyeol berbalik untuk pergi

"oh aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan" chanyeol menggenggam gagang pintu gerbang jeda sebentar. Matanya menunjukan ia sedikit kecewa. Baekhyun melihat chanyeol tak bergerak hanya mengedipkan matanya. Chanyeol berbalik mendekat pada baekhyun

"chan—" chanyeol memegang kedua pipinya dan chup. Chanyeol menyatukan bibirnya dengan baekhyun. kupu-kupu dalam perut baekhyun sepertinya sedang berpesta hingga hatinya. Dunia seakan berhenti saat ini. baekhyun tak mengedipkan matanya, pipinya merah padam. Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya

"aku bukan kakakmu, lihatlah" chanyeol berbicara dari jarak 5 cm "sampai jumpa" dan akhirnya chanyeol benar-benar pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dalam keadaan mematung. "LOVE ya, baekhyun" satu kalimat sebelum chanyeol benar-benar hilang di balik pintu dan semakin membuat baekhyun mematung.

 _Apa ini?_

 _Mungkinkah..._

 _Mungkinkah ini cinta?_

TBC

thanks atas reviewnya ~

Hayo pada ngarepin EnCenya... hahah sayangnya mengecewakan nanti aku buatin EnCe deh~

Tinggalkan jejak berupa Review J


End file.
